Two Beautiful Strangers
by ellibells
Summary: When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes a tingling sensation when they touch? AU Chuck and Blair have never met. What happens when two beautiful strangers meet? T for now, M in future. Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 1

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes a tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: **Hey folks!** So this is my first ff in the New Year! **Omg,** it's 2012 already! Time flies! This is my first proper AU story where Chuck and Blair do not know each other and I thought it was about time that I let my imagination loose on an AU like this where I can shape their relationship how I want! There will be **fluff**, it may get **dark** and it will get **smutty** but I am a chair shipper and the ending will be perfection!

If people like it I will continue, this is a test chapter which you all hopefully be intrigued about and want more of? Here's hoping!...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>She could tell instantly from the way he nursed his scotch that he was from money. It wasn't the fact that he was currently slouched at the bar in a crumpled Gucci suit or his 500$ shoes were highly polished but it was the way he failed to take any notice of the cheap women that fluttered by him looking for a cheap flirt and speak easy evening with a rich gentleman and instead took care in taking long deep sips of the golden liquid that was gradually draining from his glass.<p>

As she sat afar in her secluded booth, she couldn't help but notice the lonely look he had in his eyes. It wasn't a look of dismay or annoyance but a look of regret and longing that seemed to make her grow cold and wonder who this man was.

Walking over to the bar where he was slouched, she gestured for the bar tender and waited calmly, not saying a word but glancing occasionally around the room and a few times to him who hadn't even flinched at her presence, as if she was just another woman alone in a bar looking for something interesting to satiate her for the night.

"Martini, please." she pressed as the bartender nodded, quickly fixing the young lady her drink.

The sound of her voice instantly snapped him to attention, needing to know who this powerful and unfamiliar sound was coming from. Looking up, his eyes were met with the sight of brunette.

He had been with a lot of women, every shape, ethnicity and colour you could think of yet he had never come a across someone so alluring as the women stood next to him, innocently taking a small sip from her martini glass.

"It's on me." he immediately insisted as he nodded in the direction of the bartender who waited for some sort of confirmation from the brunette.

"As kind as that may be, I can buy my own drinks."

"I'm don't doubt that for a second but-" he started before being cut off by her quick tongue.

"Then you'll have no problem understanding that I don't accept drinks from strangers." she corrected, only finally looking at him fully as she turned her head so they were both looking head on.

"Then tell me why you're drinking alone in a bar swarming with enough men to ply you with drinks all night?" he offered, straightening his posture somewhat as he took another sip of his scotch.

She shrugged, looking away and taking another sip of her clear poison.

He couldn't help but let his eyes draw from her slender shoulders down the length of her body over her perfectly accentuated curves that were covered by a tasteful plum evening gown as she supported her stance with her forearms that protected her drink while she endlessly swirled her olive in the liquid.

"I have a taste for brooding alone in bars and it seems you do too..." she commented, looking up to him once more as a nod of approval graced his demeanor.

"How observant of you..." he drawled with a finishing sip of his scotch.

When he saw no evident reply forming from her, he wondered why such a beautiful woman was alone in a bar. He came here often and yet had never seen her or noticed her before.

Glancing at her left hand he noticed it bare; curious as to why someone like her hadn't already been snapped up.

He knew a high-class call girl when he saw one and she was anything but. The way she looked so peaceful but at the same time solemn was a mystery to him; how she could be so firm when she spoke, so confident and undignified.

"Have a good evening." She finally spoke, breaking the eerie silence between them as she picked up her drink and began to walk away.

"Got some hot date lined up or do you usually attend your brooding in full length cocktail dresses?" He asked quickly before she had chance to get far.

Stopping in her tracks with her back turned to the gentleman, she smirked inwardly at his efforts to make her stay before turning around to be greeted with a welcoming tilt of the head as he brushed his fingers through his dark brown, disheveled hair.

"Do you usually sit at bars and wait for an unsuspecting woman to question about her evening attire?" she shot back, keeping her feet firmly planted as she raised her glass to her lips with one hand while her other found establishment on her left hip.

"No. This is my first time actually. Normally there is a lot less talking." he insinuated and smirked a little, wondering what her reaction would be.

Without giving reason, she felt herself blush, the feeling curiosity getting the better of her as she stayed exactly where she was, watching his piercing smirk as she calculated her next move.

He didn't have to wait long until she raised her eyebrows in distaste and opened her cupid bow lips to speak again.

"Let me guess. You own a successful business and you just lost a big deal. Combined with the fact that the only women you are able to bed are air headed, gold-digging bimbos who just want a night of passion with a rich boy toy, you're brooding because you want a release from your _stressful lifestyle_and you think the only way of achieving that goal is chatting up women in bars like me who look lonely and ready for a good time."

Smirking at her bluntness, he turned to see her waiting for a response and he couldn't help but love the way she stood confidently and spoke with such power.

"Close. But I was actually more worried about the fact that such a gorgeous woman like yourself was sat alone in a booth, vulnerable to old groping men ogling you all evening... especially the man in the far corner who looks very willing to make his move as soon as you seat yourself...I was just being courteous..." he wagered, shrugging his shoulders with the most knowing of looks.

She blushed a little at his compliment but brushed it off quickly as she blew caution to the wind and turned a little to see the man he was referring to. She nearly choked on her drink when he raised his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner, not even realising she had stepped closer to the bar, as if she was finding some security in the stranger.

She had known womanizers, she had played to them most of her life but although the man sat in front of her had all the right things to say, she couldn't help but see something else in him. It wasn't his flirtatious manner but the way he used it as some sort as defense. She was allured to find out what he was defending. He was like an addiction.

"Now let me guess... blind date gone wrong so you slipped out under the pretence of going to the bathroom but found yourself here...or you were stood up, although I can't imagine anyone who would have the audacity to do such a thing to someone so enchanting..." he guessed, filling every free space with an understated compliment.

Swallowing hard, she bit her bottom lip and took the seat at the bar she was originally stood next to. Next to him.

"Do you rehearse lines like that in front of the mirror every morning or...?" she teased, playing with her cocktail stick that had the lonely olive still waiting to be claimed.

Laughing lightly at her sharp wit, he titled his head her way and spoke softly.

"Not at all. I was inspired in the moment..."

Rolling her eyes in her head, she wondered why she had never met this character before.

Although he was sat in a crumpled suit and his hair was in dismay, he must have been one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. He wasn't a pretty looking man with perfect features and a Baywatch body but from looking at him under this dim light, she couldn't help but feel an attraction to the way his freshly shaven jaw line was so perfect for his face and the way he was built so masculine. She didn't imagined him to have toned muscles hidden under his suit but a strong natural body shape that made you feel protected by just standing near him. He was beautiful and she fought to keep her eyes away.

"Which one was it then?" he questioned, snapping her out of her reverie as she now focused onto his deep brown waiting orbs that seemed to trap her gaze for longer than intended.

"You may have been very close the first time..."

Nodding in victory, he took a fresh sip of his newly topped up scotch that the bartender had just placed in front of him.

"And you? Was I right?..." she pressed, more than thankful that he had kept her in a conversation.

"Million dollar deal. Dead." he muttered grumpily as he looked away from her and down to her drink.

"Ouch. I'm sorry..." she said with as much sympathy she could given under the circumstances of only just meeting this man.

"Nothing a stiff drink can't fix."

Just as she was about to respond, there was a beep coming from her clutch. Easing the phone out of her purse, he watched her as she grunted in annoyance.

Tapping a few buttons on the phone, she sighed deeply closing her eyes tightly before throwing it back in her purse and pushing it to the side of her.

He continued to look at her in question and when she turned to him and smiled a sad smile, he felt inclined to say something but the words wouldn't form on his lips. He took mental note that even in misery she looked stunning and there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Penny for your thoughts?..." he smiled as he sat up straighter, tapping his index absently against the dark wood of the bar.

"The blind date I ran out on...not very blind...my fiancé..." she mumbled under her breath, not able to look at him as she downed her new glass of alcohol.

Slightly taken aback by her honesty and strangely disappointed at her confession he waited for her to proceed.

Glancing at the beautiful man sat next to her, she saw the misjudgment in his eyes.

"...my mother thought I would fall for a man who _she_deemed respectable for me. Old money, pretty boy, very intelligent but I don't know...I wanted to make her happy and well…I'm not getting any younger!" she laughed bitterly as he watched her, his features calming somewhat.

"You look perfectly youthful to me." he added in a calm tone and wondering why he felt so inclined to find out more about this beautiful women he had stumbled upon.

"Do you love him?"

Shaking her head solemnly, she caught his gaze again, almost needing him to know the truth. It seemed wrong, having only just met the stranger, yet she felt she had known him before they had met.

"Not in the way I should have." she posed gingerly, biting her lower lips before continuing.

"He gave me more attention than I could have asked for, he was sweet, thoughtful and I had security, I was...I thought I was set...but I just couldn't- I- they expected me to be some trophy wife who stayed at home and reared beautiful children but..."

She felt guilt wracking over herself and had to pause in any effort to regain composure.

"I needed to be me. I'm nothing without my career; I'm not just someone's wife…"

She laughed bitterly at her own confession this time. Wondering why she found herself here.

"…it got closer and closer to the wedding, I knew I would regret being tied to such a wonderful man, lying to him everyday and wanting out...so I broke his heart instead..." she added finally, letting a tear drop from her prison buy quickly wiping it away with her thumb.

He was stunned. He opened his mouth multiple times but nothing seemed to form and instead he supplemented the silence with a large gulp of scotch.

"Ha! Sorry! I'm sure you didn't come here to be harassed by someone else's problems!"

"I don't mind actually. It takes the worry away from my own." He said, thankful she had finally lightened the mood.

She shrugged, smiling a little in appreciation as she regained composure and looked to the bartender for a refill.

"If I was your fiancé, I wouldn't dream of hiding you away at home... you're captivating..." he slipped, making sure to look away from her gaze.

She felt herself tingle, mentally reassuring herself that it was just the buzz she was getting from the alcohol.

When he didn't look he way but co tinned to brood into his drink, she took it as her turn to speak.

"I couldn't marry a man who wasn't my soul mate..." she almost whispered, feeling embarrassed about her confession.

"Do you honestly believe in that sort of misguidance?" he laughed more bitterly than intended as she watched him.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm entitled to my beliefs", she shot this time, feeling defensive of her opinion.

"Touché."

For a moment he wanted to apologise because the look in her eyes seemed so hopeful. He wasn't one for many words and the majority of his life he had jumped passed the emotional crap, never committing to anything other than business deals while women stayed in the background.

And now, this fascinating creature had graced him with her presence and it felt like he had been hit over the head. He played out his usual attitude when talking to women, but something in the way she spoke and her presence…it made him want to say more, know more. He felt his guard slipping, just looking into her doe eyes but then he would remember. He had never felt anything like it.

"Anyway, it's late. I should be getting home." she uttered, glancing at the time.

She hadn't even noticed the look on his face when she finally spoke. It was like he was confused but contently so.

Her soft voice immediately snapped him from his thoughts.

"I'll give you a ride." he demanded more than offered out of politeness.

"Oh, I'm sure you will! But I have a car waiting. Thank you anyway." she replied courteously with a small grin before standing up and correcting her dress.

He laughed honestly at her wit and the moment he did, she couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her. It was the first real thing she had got out of him this evening and she relished in the feeling.

She had no idea why she did it but before she could stop herself; her hand was covering his on the bar as their eyes caught gazes.

"I wouldn't worry about your business deal. Why live in the past?"

She suggested calmly, swallowing hard to make the tingle of electricity that shot through her arm less evident, even though she was pretty sure he felt it to, the look in his eyes and the shock of the touch, linking their sights.

"Thank you for listening." she finished as she made her attempts to leave, removing her hand from his but only for him to catch her arm before she could get far.

He felt it too. He had never felt such a random connection to a stranger and yet he felt inclined to know more about her, to make her stay a while longer.

"Wait. What's your name?" he almost pleaded as she locked his gaze, unable to lie.

Pulling free from his soft strong arms that had already marred her arm with his touch, she turned to look at him one last time.

"Blair." she announced above a whisper swiftly before her feet began to carry her from the bar and out into the street, just a pair of dark caramel eyes watching her and longing as she left him with nothing but a single name.

He didn't say anything; not able to take his eyes off the door, but hoping she would come back.

As the cold Manhattan air hit her blushed cheeks, she took a deep breath, shaking a little from whatever that was. She didn't look back but his scent and touch was etched in her mind, on her skin.

Pushing the thought away, she knew she would never see him again and instead slipped into her awaiting town car.

He couldn't bring his mind to flicker away from the sight that had just beheld him. It was engraved in his mind and he felt compelled to see her again. He knew they would meet again, however that was achieved. If anyone could find a mystery girl in New York, it was Chuck Bass.

* * *

><p>AN: **Thank you for reading! Happy New Year!** Any New Years resolutions people? If you don't have one and you're not normally a reviewer...reviewing could be your new resolution! Whoo? haha! I'm on a diet...aren't we all! But serious though! i'm gunna lose two stone! R&R would be fabulous! **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 2

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: Firstly. Ahem. Wow! I am in total shock! When I posted the first chapter I never imagined such a response! I am so **overwhelmed** with amazing reviews that I am dying from happiness! (I'll try not to because apparently you all want more?) I'm gunna now and try to put into words how much I appreciate you all… **AMAZING BEAUTIFUL LOVELY GORGEOUS** **AMAZING** people! **I can't thank you enough!** I have never had more than** thirty reviews**! for a single chapter so **thank you for making my New Year perfect already! :') **

I know most of you are probably dying for the second Chair encounter but I need to put the groundwork in place first! Patience is a virtue right?…but maybe at the end of this chapter! ;) enjoy.

(Oh and ignore my lazy spelling mistake if there is any? I was in a rush to post because I love you that much!)

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>It had been days since she had almost ran out of the bar leaving a handsome stranger behind.<p>

She plodded through work trying to forget his touch and the conversation they had had but it was like trying to forget her name.

It was Tuesdays and she was yet to feel motivated about anything she was involved in. The worst part was, laziness was not a characteristic of a Waldorf. It was a word that shouldn't even be mentioned in the same sentence as a Waldorf but yet Blair found herself moping and thinking about their meeting and what could have been.

She ran a successful fashion house, normally bringing new ideas and sketches to her team daily but the slack was starting to show.

"B? B!" Serena almost yelled, snapping her best friend out of her daydream as she absently let her pencil swirl round her sketch pad.

"Sorry. What?" Blair looked up, Serena stood in front of her desk with a handful of paperwork.

"Where is your head? We have the meeting in five minutes and I still need you to sign for these invoices." Serena moaned, banging the handful of paper down on Blair's desk.

"My head is on my shoulders where it should be. Shush. The invoices can wait until after the meeting and tell Laurel to get me a skinny caramel latte." Blair gestured to her assistant who was currently sat on the other side of the glass window connecting Blair's office with her teams.

"Am I called Laurel? No." Serena shot. Walking to her adjoining office which was connected to Blair's with an open plan archway.

When there was merely a grunt of displeasure from Blair, Serena stopped in the archway to her section of the office and turned to look at her best friend.

"You're still thinking about that guy!" she accused, grinning widely.

"I have no idea who you are referring to." the brunette played dumb as she started signing invoices on her desk.

"Yes you do. The mystery man you met the night you dumped Marcus." she reminded, enjoying pushing her best friend's buttons.

"I thought we agreed not to mention that. And I didn't _dump_ him, you make it sound intentional. We went our separate ways...maturely."

"Fine. You're thinking about the mystery guy you met at the bar the _other _night!" Serena corrected, laughing lightly as she watched Blair style a face of denial.

"No. I just didn't get much sleep last night. That is all."

"Ohhhh! Because you were thinking about mystery man?" S laughed again as Blair bit her tongue before turning to her friend.

"You have three seconds to stop talking or I will fire your ass." Blair warned, raising her eyebrows in threat.

"You can try but since we co-own this business, I'm gonna say good luck with that!" Serena chirped as she disappeared behind her desk with a victorious smirk on her face.

Snapping her head back to her desk, Blair picked up her phone, pressing her speed dial.

"Laurel, get me a skinny caramel latte and a quote for an interior wall divide." Blair demanded slamming the phone down as she saw Serena giggling in the corner of her eye.

xoxo

"Hey, Man!" Nate greeted as he bounced into his best friends office.

"Nathaniel." Chuck offered, putting his paperwork aside for the moment.

"What's up with you? Haven't seen you in days and I live with you!" Nate asked, seating himself on the leather sofa next to the large window overlooking the city.

"Well since we lost the Shanghai deal, I've been working my balls of to secure the London deal. Yourself?" Chuck explained, standing from his desk and going to pour himself a drink.

"The usual. I took the afternoon off to do nothing! I thought we could go out tonight, let off some steam?"

"I would love to but I have too much work on." Chuck shrugged, walking to Nate and handing him a drink.

"Chuck. You own this company-"

"Which means I have priorities." Chuck cut off mid sentence.

"…that can wait til tomorrow. We haven't been out in ages and I know you want to go out just as much as I do!" Nate convinced, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

After a couple moments of silence, he contemplated his best friend's suggestion. They truly hadn't been out in ages and even after the Shanghai deal fell through, Chuck had surprised himself by throwing himself into the London project rather than drowning his worries in the bottom of a scotch bottle and quite frankly, he couldn't remember the last time he had been out with Nate.

"Fine. But only if you stop with the animated eyebrows." Chuck grunted, finishing his drink in a quick gulp.

"See you at 7. And you never know...you might bump into that brunette you met the other night..." Nate grinned before he playfully punched Chuck in the arm and walked out of his office, leaving Bass cursing his best friend for putting such thoughts into his head.

Needless to say, the second she had been mentioned, he knew full well that he wasn't about to get much work done the rest of the afternoon. Instead, pondering the circumstances under which they had met and how unlikely it would be that they'd meet again.

Out of the near eight million people that inhabited New York and not to mention the thousands of tourists, the odds would be pretty high if he ever had the slightest chance of seeing her again. But thinking about his train of thought; what was the original chance of them meeting in the first place?

He had a name, a name of which was engraved in his mind. He had denied himself multiple times from calling his PI and finding this woman but know he couldn't stop himself from reaching for his blackberry and clicking a number.

"Mike. I have a job for you…"

xoxo

"Great work guys. The summer collection will be finalised by the end of this week if we get our heads in gear. Penny, get those suggestions written up and Laurel, please fetch my coat and bag and meet at the elevator in five." Blair summed up, giving her orders before directing a sarcastic smile at Serena who was stood next to her looking skeptical.

"I think what Blair said sums it up but if you have any other queries or suggestions email us or see us tomorrow. Thanks peeps!" Serena sung happily as their team started to shift out of the room.

"Would you like me to get our things as well, Serena?" Laurel smiled enthusiastically.

"No, but thank you. I have arms unlike Queen B over here!" Serena laughed as Blair glare her way before fleeing for the office.

"You seriously can't get your own bag?" S asked, following Blair into their office.

"Oh I can but then I thought, oh! We pay Laurel to _'personally assist'_ as in, 'Personal assistant!'"

"I don't like your attitude."

"I don't like your sweater but I'm not complaining." Blair shot back sarcastically.

"That's it. I am taking you out tonight and you can take your frustrations out through drunken tears and hysterical screaming. Not through me." The blonde ordered with a stern look.

"We have work in the morning. And I wouldn't lower myself to that sort of embarrassment." Blair snapped back, turning to leave, thinking she had won.

"It wasn't optional. Penny can hold the fort until late morning and even if I have to drag you out kicking and screaming, I will."

Blair wasn't about to protest and she had to smile at her best friend. Even through everything, S always knew what was best for her and truly, although she argued in the beginning, she knew how her evening would inevitably turn out.

If she didn't go out they would have got their high from '95 Dom and a classic Audrey, reducing the pair to tears. But on the other hand, she would be spending her evening dancing on tables and letting her hair loose. However they spent it, they would be together, eventually dragging one another home at the end of the night with multiple blurred but embarrassing memories of laughter and madness.

xoxo

"Wow. You're home on time for once!" Nate almost gasped in sarcasm as his best friend stepped off the elevator to their penthouse at exactly 7pm.

"Yes, wife." Chuck drawled, rolling his eyes as he walked straight past Nate, dumping his briefcase and heading for his bedroom, loosening his purple tie as he went.

He couldn't wait to get in the shower, was off any distraction today may have brought him in the hopes that this evening would let the image of a certain brunette blur or even fade from his mind with the help of a lot of alcohol.

"We are out of here in half an hour, Dude! Reservation at Daniel in an hour. Look sharp!" Nate called after him before finding his way to his room to get ready.

xoxo

"I have nothing to wear." Blair moaned, draping herself across her bed on her stomach as she files her nails with precision.

"Well then it's a good job I had Dorota pick us both something up this after!" Serena informed giddily as she skipped into Blair's bedroom, bags in hand.

"Chanel?" Blair lit up at the sight of the bag gracing her sights.

"Hmm... It may possibly be..." S teased, swinging the bag in front of Blair before she suddenly jumped up and grabbed the bag like a child in a sweet shop.

Unwrapping the bag carefully, Blair's eyes grew big when her sight landed on what was inside.

"Omg...S! How did you know?" she gasped, pulling the black dress from the tissue paper covered box and hugging it to her body in appreciation.

It was shorter than something Blair would ever wear but it suited her perfectly. The dress hugged every inch of her curves but modestly so, with its deep plum purple material finishing mid thigh and leaving a little to the imagination.

"I saw you looking at it last weekend and I knew you wouldn't have the guts to buy it so I did it for you! You'll look amazing! Trust me." Serena explained, approaching the brunette and tucking one of her stray curls back before her ear.

"Thank you..." she replied honestly, wanting nothing more than to put it on this very second.

Winking at Blair in understanding, she picked up a second bag and smiled gleefully.

"And for me...Versace darling!" she over exaggerated as she pulled the dress from its box, holding it up for further inspection from Queen B.

It was a typical Serena van der Woodsen dress. Indecent on most people but on a frame like Serena's was the perfect LBD.

"Gorgeous!"

"Et la pièce de resistance..." Serena started as she presented Blair with yet another box.

"Louboutin!" Blair announced in a French accent, pouting playfully as she did so.

"And I have booked us a reservation at Daniel so we better get ready. It's booked for 8!"

"You may be the best friend a girl could ask for!..." Blair grinned, hugging her best friend before rushing to the bathroom, leaving Serena with a satisfied smirk in place as she went to get ready too.

As the pair rushed to get ready, little did they know that this was the start of a very interesting evening.

xoxo

"Good evening, Mr Bass. Table for two is it?" The maitre d stated as he waited for Bass's nod before he picked up two menus and walked them to their table.

"I can't actually remember the last time I ate out…" Chuck mumbled as Nate listened on, eventually arriving at their table.

"I can't even remember the last time I saw you eating a full meal. You're really taking this deal seriously." Nate offered, taking his seat and glancing down at his freshly given menu.

"The board has been skeptical ever since we lost the Shanghai deal and I can't afford to make myself look bad again. We need this investment. It will not only put us at the top of our game but it could open up a lot of doors for future expansion and development of Bass." Chuck told seriously.

"If anyone can achieve that, it's you Chuck. You're father left his company in capable hands; I don't know why you ever thought any differently."

"You know why, Nathaniel. Anyway, I'm actually starved for once." Chuck silenced, scanning the menu for something appetizing.

xoxo

"Ms Van der Woodsen. Lovely to see you again. May I show you to your table?" The maitre d offered, smiling at the two women who had just presented themselves.

"Of course." Serena smiled politely as Blair rolled her eyes, following the blonde as she strutted off to their table.

"Can I get you two ladies some drinks?" the waiter offered once they were comfortably sat.

"Two Martinis would be great, thank you." Serena ordered, not taking notice of Blair who just watched on as her best friend did her thing.

As they watched the waiter walk away, Blair raised an eyebrow and waited for Serena to realise she was wanting to say something.

"What if I didn't want a Martini?" she asked, just to be simply awkward.

"Hush. You always want a Martini." S corrected, giggling at their banter before Blair cut in again.

"I may have wanted Dom."

"You're not in the 'Dom' mood. I can tell!"

At that the pair laughed because they knew full well that Serena was right.

xoxo

"And I'll have the Striped Bass En Paupiette-" Chuck finished just with a nod of the waiter before Nate's eyes snapped up.

"Wow!." Nate blurted; his mouth slightly agape as he stared, as if looking to Chuck at the opposite side of the table.

Just about to defend his meal choice, Chuck realised that Nate was not referring to him but something else.

"Nathaniel, I don't wish to lose my appetite just yet. Close your mouth, you're catching flies." Chuck shot, frowning at his behaviour.

"She is hot." Nate shook his head in appreciation.

"Is that all you think about?" Chuck rolled his eyes, quickly glancing back to see the blonde sat behind them facing their way.

"Not bad…probably whipped..."

"Do you always have to shoot me down, man? I thought you were supposed to be my wingman?" Nate grunted, flailing his arms a little for emphasis.

"I resigned when you did such a poor job as mine." Chuck laughed lightly as he watched Nate defend himself.

"How was I supposed to know she would try and steal your wallet?" He argued honestly, only for Chuck to shake his head more at the idiocy of his best friend.

"Well a simple glance at her fake Chanel handbag and tacky extensions should have been more than enough."

"It was dark…" Nate continued to stare at the blonde, paying less and less attention to Chuck who sat feeling like a lemon.

xoxo

"Omg! You bring me here under the pretence that this is a girl's night out and then you start eye-flirting with some random guy in a restaurant! We only just got here! Seriously, S?" Blair shot, laughing at the audacity of her friend.

"What! He started it…and he's pretty cute too…" Serena smiled cutely, taking a quick swig of her Martini.

"You need to seek help. What happened to Mack? Mike?-" Blair teased before Serena gave her a cheeky warming look.

"Michel. It was just a date and I honestly nearly fell asleep. He was almost vainer than me!" The blonde laughed, with an honest nod.

"No! Is that possible?"

"I didn't think so but obviously!"

The pair laughed in unison, sipping on their drinks as their main course arrived, the smell overwhelming their taste buds.

Throughout their meal, Serena made multiple lame attempts to make Blair believe she was paying full attention to her but in actually fact she spent most of their meal smiling at her shared glances with the stranger sat a few table away.

"I'm just gonna visit the little girl's room and then we can go…" Serena announced before giving Blair chance to protest, leaving the brunette alone.

xoxo

"Where to now?" Chuck asked, straightening his tie, about to stand up.

"I'm easy. It's your call…" Nate gestured, when a blonde flurry came from his left, quickly slipping a card onto their table and continuing back to her table.

"My, my, Nathaniel, you're silent charm must have made quite an impression!" Chuck noticed with a twinge of sarcasm and shock in his voice as he smirked at the amused look on Nate's face.

"Serena."

"Van der Woodsen?" Chuck frowned in confused as Nate nodded; the name sounding familiar.

"Rings a bell…" he mumbled before standing with his best friend, ready to leave.

xoxo

"You ready, B?" Serena said almost in a rushed tone as Blair stood and smiled.

"Yes."

"Ok, casually turn when putting your coat on and tell me he isn't gorgeous. Navy jumper." Serena whispered as she 'helped' Blair up, handing her her purse.

xoxo

Standing from his seat and about to lead the way out of the large restaurant, Chuck turned in the direction of the blonde, only stopping to see a startled brunette.

Shrugging her jacket on, Blair casually turned as Serena requested and as she did so, she dropped her purse out of pure shock.

"Oh my-" Blair swallowed deeply, snatching her purse from the floor as quickly as she could, feeling like she might combust from his intense stare and how very hot he looked in his dark grey suit accompanied with a plum tie that was an almost exact match to her dress.

Turning as fast as her body would let her; Blair grabbed Serena's arms and pushed them towards the exit.

"B- what are you?-" Serena tried to argue but was cut off by Blair's panicked look.

"We need to leave. Now. I'll explain later." She gasped, Serena letting her almost run.

"Blair-" Chuck started to call but when she didn't turn he felt himself wanting to run after her.

"Who was that?" Nate asked in confusion.

"The brunette." Was all Chuck could manage as he followed the path in which the two women had fled.

After regaining his bearings and realising what his best friend meant, he followed him outside.

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Certain."

"What are you gonna do?" Nate pressed, smiling at Chuck's reaction, not able to stay still as he looked up and down the dimly lit street for any signs of the two women.

"Find her."

* * *

><p>AN: Tadah? Dum dum dum! I feel like this wasn't a very good second encounter but I will let you all be the judges. I know this may feel like we didn't get far but I wanted you to see their friendships and their careers separately before I put them together.

Blair's dress – White party dress but plum? Can you see it? I kinda can! And Serena's well, I left that to the imagination! That girl looks amaze in anything!

I hoped you enjoyed it :) Thoughts, feeling, threats? Let me know! And **thank you so much for reading!**

You all know who you are but thank you again, so much xoxo

**MissTink1987. gglover . Juicyxoxocharm16 . Kels ggloverxx19 . Diana . Maribells . Nicole Lovely . Manhattanacmxoxo . Lyla . Aliennut . Sofia N . Laura1395 . Kadlin . Edlover. TriGemini . gELLERGREEN . sallysally . Krazy4Spike . Breakfastinwonerland . Rf . Ladynet amxoxo . Comet Tail . bfan . CBfanhere . anifaraysitis . b . CBLove21**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 3

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: ***cries* *blushes* *shakes head*** okay! I'm okay! You are all making me **giggle nervously** at the reviews I am getting! I never expected in a **MILLION** years that I would have such attention from this story! Is it really that good? :O I love that I can take people away from reality GG and give them a bit of Chair love and hope in my writing and I hope you all do too.

In all honesty, I should be spending every waking hour revising for my A-levels but I always find an escape in writing these chapters because **you have all been so amazing to me!**

**THANK YOU** everyone! Nearly **60 reviews!** for 2 chapters. Wow. My new year can't get any better can it! I hope this was worth the little wait! Continues on from runaway Blair, which I all know you enjoyed ;) I will stop talking now! **Have fun!**

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Serena caught her breath, not able to relax into the leather seats of their town car.<p>

"The guy." Blair bit, looking out of the window.

"What guy?" Serena asked confused.

"The guy. From the bar."

"Oh my god!...wait! Why did you run?" Serena pressed, pulling B by the arm so she could look her in the face.

"I panicked. One minute I was just putting my coat on and the next he was there. I-" Blair stuttered, frowning at what she was feeling.

All that repeated in her mind was the look on his face when he saw her. It was a mix of pure shock but when that left his face, he smiled warmly as if relief washed over his body and she couldn't help but feel the same in that snap second before she panicked and ran.

Blair Waldorf didn't do, _panic_. She always knew what to say and what to do but around him, a stranger she had met out of pure chance, she felt like she falling and all she could do was run.

"You like him!" she accused, fitting the pieces together.

She had never seen Blair act in such a way and knew better than anyone that only a man could cause such behaviour.

"I don't even know him! Don't be so ridiculous." Blair snapped, denying any of it being even remotely true.

"Well then explain to me why you are acting like a crazy person!"

"I don't know! I just-I- the way he looked at me...there's something about him that I can't put my finger on..." she tried to explain, searching for some sort of explanation.

"You need to find him." Serena confirmed, brushing a stray hair behind Blair's ear.

"Pah! And say what?...oh yeah I'm sorry about running away from you twice but I'd like to get to know you!" Blair laughed sarcastically, looking back out of the window.

"Yes B! You only live once and besides, when was the last time you took a leap?" Serena grinned optimistically.

"Please just take me to the nearest decent bar and get me wasted?" She almost begged as she overlooked Serena tapping on her iPhone silently.

Meet us at Bar 21?  
>- Nate x<p>

Can't wait!  
>-Serena xoxo<p>

"If that's what you want? But don't complain to me in the morning about your horrideous hangover." Serena agreed, sliding her phone back into her clutch, hoping Blair hadn't picked up on the small grin that had suddenly perked up on her face at the thought of where they were going.

"I never get hung-over. My drinking technique is fool proof. You should know that by now." Blair protested with a confident pout.

xoxo

"What did the text say?" Chuck pressed, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"That they'd be there. Let's go!" Nate grinned as he followed Chuck into the limo before giving Arthur their directions.

"You do realise you've only met this girl once right? What are you even going to say to her?" Nate stressed, not able to decide whether he was more excited to see Serena or how Chuck's night would turned out.

"It's not like I planned this, Nathaniel. I don't know- there is just something that interests me about her." he frowned, trying to not sound too sensitive.

"I seemed to have misplaced my best friend…he's called Chuck Bass? Seen him lately?" Nate joked.

Chuck didn't answer but instead glared at his excuse for a friend.

"Don't blame me for being a little shocked at your behaviour. Since when did _Chuck Bass_chase anyone, let alone a woman?" Nate laughed, patting Chuck on the back with some sort of encouragement.

"Since the object of my affection decided to run. I want to know why." he shot, defending his behaviour.

"Of course you do and that is the only reason we are going to this bar, because you just want clarification, not something more..."

"Shut up, Nathaniel."

xoxo

Her heart was thumping in her chest so loud she could hear it over the beat of the club music.

On their arrival Blair had gone straight to the bar, downing a tumbler of scotch to the bartender's amusement as her face turned sour but quickly being replaced with a sense of calm as the burning subsided in her throat.

When she gestured for a refill he obliged while the blonde tugged at Blair's arm to gain her attention.

"B, are you okay? I don't think getting drunk is the answer right now. You like this guy! What if he comes looking? Do you wanna be a wasted mess?" Serena empathised before Blair raised an eyebrow and answered.

"Yes."

Feeling her purse vibrate, Serena looked up from Blair to see a limo pulling up outside and Nate slipping from it followed by the mystery man.

Smiling mischievously, she pulled Blair's head up with her palms bedding the brunette's cheeks.

"B, look at me." Serena requested as she finally did so, looking awfully somber.

"I will be back in a few minutes. Stay here and don't drink anymore, okay?"

"Fine. But don't take forever!" Blair over exaggerated, feeling the buzz of alcohol making her feel light headed, knowing she'd regret her poison in the morning.

xoxo

Almost looking casual as he entered the bar, his eye immediately set on her chocolate curls as her petit body sloped against the bar.

The sensation of a pat on the back and the sight of the tall blonde greeting his best friend gave him enough of an invitation, slowly approaching her as she sat alone.

As he calculated his way to her, he felt a shift and before he knew it, her seat was empty as she was tip toeing in her black Louboutins and figure hugging dress towards the darkened end of the club.

The feeling of emptiness filled his body but glancing to the bar he saw her untouched scotch with merely a lipstick imprint left on the mouth of the glass.

Guiding himself to the bar, he picked up the tumbler, swirling the liquid a moment and imaging her lips previously claiming the glass before he placed it to his lips, drowning the golden liquid that had once been in her possession.

He smelt her scent and it compelled him to follow her in the deep crowd of strangers, dancing and singing.

She didn't know her own intentions as she let her legs carry her deeper into the lively bar. People were dancing and it felt euphoric. The alcohol in her system encouraging the vibes that shot through her body. From the people, the music and the feel of unfamiliar presence.

It felt like home when she felt strong hands brace her hips, his scent overwhelming her senses as she allowed herself to melt into him a little.

He knew he shouldn't have but before he could even attempt to refrain himself, he could feel the softness of her body under his hands, against his chest as she sunk into him. He smiled weakly at sensation.

"Why did you run?..." he drawled, huskily into her ear, the sound of his voice persuading her to clench her eyes tightly shut and the drumming of her heart to increase.

"Why did you follow?" she was able to reply as she replaced her silence with laboured breathing.

"I asked you first..."

"I don't even know you. I-"

Just as she was about to retaliate again, his hands became lighter and then heavier as he spun her so she was now facing him, her breath hitching in he throat as he bored his dark orbs into her caramel ones.

His hands gripped her by the waist and she could feel herself letting her hands 'innocently' sit against his broad chest of their own accord

She couldn't break his stare if she wanted to, she could never...

"Then why does it feel like I've missed you all my life?..." he whispered against the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she began to feel herself flushing, feeling exactly what he had described.

Her hands softly lay against his chest and his hands holding her by the waist to keep her close seemed unnecessary, because even now, he knew neither him nor her could resistant the pull.

Tilting her head a little, she allowed her perfectly manicured fingers to trace the line of his tie, looking away for a quick moment before his strong hand came to traced the curve of her cheek, landing on her chin, pulling her head up to look back into his deep gaze.

"Why do I feel like this?" he pressed, searching the eyes for any sort of evidence that she felt the same.

"How do we know if this is real when all I can feel is a buzz of alcohol?... Why did you come here..." she begged, her eyes pleading, wanting nothing more than this stranger standing in front of her to show her why.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you-"

His confession was sealed as his lips locked softly against hers, as if seeking for permission or guidance.

She was sure he could hear the thumping of her heart but she didn't care. The thump of his own chest warmed her, excited her and all she could do when his perfect lips dropped onto hers was to loop one hand around his neck; his hair tickling her fingertips as her other went to his freshly shaven jaw, pulling him deeper.

She didn't reject his actions when his arms pulled her waist closer to his body so she was now flush against his grey suit, her arms around his neck as she allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth, needing much more.

"Hmmm-hhmm-" Chuck mumbled as he pulled away from her, running his thumb over her bottom lips as he kissed the side of her mouth before looking back at her with dark eyes.

"You are intoxicating..."

"...then kiss me..." she whispered back, watching her fingers trace his jaw once more.

Chuck laughed softly at this, not able to take his eyes off the beautiful strangers he was holding this very second. He knew if he did, the butterflies might disappear.

"I would _love_ nothing more...but trust me when I say...I wouldn't be able to stop myself..."

Emphasising the word 'love' Blair began to feel light headed, bringing her back to her senses a little, only to be dragged right back into _perfection_. His scent of scotch, aftershave and the lightest twinge of smoke. It was intoxicating.

"Is that such a bad thing...?" she smiled cheekily

"Right now, yes..." he started as Blair pulled back further to see his expression in the dark, only so he could continue a second later.

"...but in the future, when I'm not able to stop myself...I want us both to remember every moment with a crisp recollection..." he drawled kissing her cheek bone chastely, making her smile at his courteous behaviour.

"Future? Jumping the gun a little aren't we? We've only just met..." she teased, feeling more like herself than she had in the last few months, in his arms.

"By my calculations, this is our second date...and well, I look forward to the next." he smirked only enough so she could see it, sending a shiver through her body and a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Take me home?" she asked optimistically, knowing that from the calm look on his face, he would never deny her anything.

He nodded, reaching to their side as he claimed her hand in his larger one, leading her towards the exit, passing Serena and Nate at the bar on their way. Blair sure her best friend was old enough to get home safe, with a confirmed nod and wide-eyed look of approval.

xoxo

The ride to the Waldorf Penthouse was silent as Blair sunk against Chuck's chest, feeling like she had always been there, like they had known each other for years, it was comfortable and even tracing absent patterns against her hand felt like home.

The car gradually came to a stop and a sense of disappointment came over Blair features, just wanting to stay locked in his unfamiliar arms a few moments longer.

Sliding across the leather seats of the limo, Blair nearly whimpered at the loss of contact as the door opened and Chuck slid out, waiting with a hand at the ready for Blair to follow.

"Thanks for the ride," she pronounced, correcting his tie as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Anytime." he smiled softly.

Her features were so delicate and longing that he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and take her away, learning every inch her without haste.

With any other woman there would have been no such delay; there one minute and gone the next without any such thought but with this complete and utterly flawless stranger, he just wanted to hold her, watch her, savor her, use her, be used by her. She was like nothing he had ever experienced, she was her.

"I don't like waiting."

"Who said anything about waiting?" he smirked, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

But before even he knew it this time, her lips were feather light against his as she paused for a long second, savoring the feel before she detangled her hands from his hair and his from her waist, running to where her doorman was stood before turning as he watched her every move.

"What's your name?" she called with a hopeful smile.

When he smirked, shaking his head a little before biting his lip, Blair thought she might die from his beauty, but then his husky voice called out.

"Chuck..." he announced and before she knew it, Chuck had slipped back into the limo, Blair watching as it pulled away, the fluttering in her stomach overwhelming her as a content smile snuck on to her features.

"Chuck..." she whispered to herself, finally able to turn away from the road and go inside but unable to remove the smile from her face as she recalled the evening over and over like a giddy teen crush.

Chuck knew full well he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Or any other night until he had her in his arms again. The feel of her cupid lips and the touch of her skin on his would only be enough to satisfy his memory for a short time.

* * *

><p>AN: I am well aware some of you will be hanging off your seat, begging me to have let Chuck join her in her penthouse for the evening, but i'm a romantic okay! *cries. face palm.*

We are getting closer and closer to hotness *M but I want to make it worth the wait! I really hope you are all willing to wait if you like this story…i'm going to estimate…in the next two chapters? There will be Chair loving ;)

If anyone has questions, I welcome them, any thoughts, anything! And if i haven't heard from you in a review yet as you just normally read, I would love to hear from you, seriously, don't be shy! It's really encouraging to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading and hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 4

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N:** TGIF peeps!** I have had a very horrible week and I have been adding to this little by little throughout which was a great escape and decided I would treat you on today because it's Friday! Three things that got me through this week?_ Redmannequin_ and her virtual hugs and ice cream! Sian, you babe! Audrey films. Yes I took a day off college to watch every Audrey film under the sun. And writing this story for all **youuuuu lovely, amazing peeps!**

I know these chapters are coming together slowly but I didn't want to rush it and hopefully next chapter will be very exciting for both me to write and for you to read! I have a plan and at the moment, it is getting expanded daily! I **MAY update tomorrow** if I am feeling generous but we will see :D **I am thinking of a magic number in my head** and if I get that many reviews by tomorrow night **I will update with chapter 5!** Hahah! I am so cruel but since it seems I have an amazing fan base for this story and you all like it, it won't be a problem ;) so review if you want an update! **Mwahaha!**

I can't say it enough but,** thank you**. Thank you all these **OUTSTANDING** reviews and **lovely words!** I am going to be totally honest and say that this multichapter story is possible my own personal favourite of my writing and I think that is down to your **amazing** response! So **keep me cheerful and keep reading** :D **Much love to you all!**

**OMG!** GG second half of the season 5 starts next week! ***scream*** I don't even want to tell you my predictions about what happens because I don't want to jinx it! Haha! I can shut up now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>Her eyes still tightly closed, Blair stretched her arms out, hoping to be able to keep this dream running forever as she could still feel the imprint of Chuck's hands and lips on her body. She was ruined.<p>

She didn't want to open her eyes to the bright light she sensed coming through her wide windows but instead stay locked in her duvet, imagining his hands, hips lips, his smell, his presence, Chuck.

"Ms Blair, wake up. It's ten-thirty, you tell me wake you up at this time." Dorota reminded as she rattled into the bedroom with a breakfast tray.

"Put the tray down and step away from the situation. The moment I take this mask off is the moment this bitch of a hangover takes hold." Blair warned, waving her arm blinded at the maid.

"Dorota seen far worse. Take mask off, someone has admirer..."

Before Dorota even had to finish, Blair's sleeping mask was off and the smell of fresh peonies swept over her senses and the sight of the pink bunch, sat innocently on her bed made her grin like a teenage girl. She felt 16 again and couldn't remove the evidence; quite frankly she didn't want to. She was happy.

Ignoring the appetizing tray of fresh fruit and tea that was sat next to her, she carefully grazed the bouquet of flower with her fingers, picking them up with interest, pulling the close to her, inhaling the sweet intoxication as her eyes closed once more, only to open once again at the feeling of an unfamiliar texture in the bunch of pink buds, a card.

Slipping the card from its place in between two buds, she ran her fingers across the writing, imagining Chuck as he wrote such sweet words.

_Good things come to those who wait...  
>-Chuck x<em>

Sinking back into her pillows, Blair uncharacteristically sighed in happiness with a grin stretching across her features, holding the flowers to her chest for a moment before throwing the duvet aside and jumping out.

With a little too much optimism, the moment her feet hit the cold floor, blood rushed to her feet and she nearly doubled over in pain.

Let the after affects begin! She thought, rubbing her temple as she padded towards the bathroom to ready herself for the day.

She may have been feeling shit, but that, under no circumstances meant Blair Waldorf would be looking shit.

xoxo

As he entered the living area, he was greeted by the sight of his best friends draped across their sofa on his stomach as he nursed a coffee sat on the floor.

"Nathaniel..." Chuck noted, frowning at his best friend for a second before he lifted his head and presented Chuck with a very hung-over complexion.

"I think I'm dying!..." he croaked as Chuck laughed, disappearing into the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a suspicious green concoction.

"You should know by now that coffee is an ineffective cure." Chuck corrected, handing Nate the glass of green liquid to supplement his espresso.

"How can you be so 'chipper' this morning? I literally had to crawl from my bed to this sofa." Nate exaggerated and in too much pain to even move his arm to grab the drink.

"What time did blondie leave this morning?" Chuck grinned casually.

"Serena." Nate corrected swiftly before continuing. "About an hour ago, she had to run some errands before she went to the office..." he mumbled before being unable to carry on with little strength.

"I heard you had an enjoyable night..." Chuck smirked again as he watched Nate suffer.

"Do I listen to you when you have someone over? No. I leave the penthouse, play some music- oh shut up, I'm don't even care right now-" he protested, collapsing into the sofa once more.

"You probably should, you could learn a few things..." he teased, Nate throwing a pillow in his direction, only dodging it at the last second.

Laughing honestly, Chuck threw it back with twice as much power, hitting Nate square in the head as he cursed.

"Fuck! Man! Was that needed? I'm fragile."

"It's not my problem you can't handle your liquor, Nathaniel." he laughed lightly.

"Why are you still here? Isn't there a certain brunette you need to be stalking?" He shot back, attempting to sit up a little so he could see Chuck's reaction.

"It isn't stalking when the feeling is mutual, Nathaniel."

"Oh...so we have feelings now? Was your slice of cake last night that good? Back for seconds?" he mused, but shocked at how uncertain his friend looked for a moment.

"I didn't sample anything last night. But yes, she interests me. I'm late for work." he concluded, not wanting to explain anything or any _feelings _right now and instead, grabbing his briefcase from the pool table and heading for the elevator.

"Wait! Mike dropped this file off." Nate called after him, curious as the why he was being so cavalier and utterly bewildered by the fact that the _notorious_ _Chuck Bass _hadn't slept with this girl yet.

"I won't be needing it anymore, just leave it on the pool table. I'll get rid later." he ordered while waiting for the elevator, taking the moment to slip the small business card from his suit pocket that he had picked up from the limo that prior evening and examining the business name and address.  
><em><br>WVW Designs_

Things were about to get interesting, he noted with a content smile before slipping the card back into his suit and stepping onto the elevator.

xoxo

"Some one is in a good mood!..." Serena literally squealed as Blair walked into the office with a pair of Chanel sunglasses shading her eyes, her black pencil skirt and teal blouse complementing her serenely painted lips.

"Too loud. Shuuushh!" Blair nodded, pressing her index finger to her lips as she slipped her glasses off her nose.

"Laurel, Americano. Quickly!" Blair called in hushed tones before Serena quickly went to grab the cup that was already sat on Blair's desk, smiling as she handed her the large cup.

"No need!"

"You are a god." Blair confessed, sipping at the coffee as she began to relax, dropping her bag and reclining into her chair.

"Why were you even wearing Sunglasses? You look fine!" Serena commented, sitting opposite her as she sipped on her water.

"Because I have a bitch of a headache. I knew I should have stayed off the scotch." the brunette cursed herself as she pressed the hot cup to her forehead.

"Good night then?" Serena grinned, wiggling her eyebrows a Blair quickly sat up, addressing Serena from across her desk.

"I didn't sleep with him if that is what you're insinuating. I don't jump into bed with men I've only just met...which can't be said do both of us..." Blair shot, raising her eyebrows this time as the blonde laughed innocently.

"What! He's so hot and cute...he really is a catch! We even agreed to see each other for dinner this week", she explained, smiling honestly at Blair who seemed to settle with her after getting over the initial un-surprise of her friend's actions.

"How sweet."

"So... what happened with you and mystery man?" Serena asked giddily.

"Chuck. His name is Chuck and nothing happened...he just gave me a lift home and we may have shared an innocent kiss or two..." Blair confessed as a small smile crept onto her face without her realising.

"Oh my god! You totally like this guy! Is he a good kisser?" the blonde laughed in surprise with excitement.

"How old are you, S?" Blair accused with a shake of the head before her mind began to wander to the feeling of his lips and how she had never felt anything like it; her stomach flipping at the thought. Butterflies.

"I'm five. Now answer the question!" she giggled, resting her elbows on Blair's desk, giving her full attention.

"It was good...amazing in fact..." she blushed, the fluttering in her stomach going wild as her eyes set upon the commotion outside her office and the sight of multiple delivery men with multiple boutiques if peonies littering their arms.

"Ahhh! Are you going to see him agai- Oh. My.-" Serena stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to follow Blair's gaze which had set them upon hundreds of peonies flooding into their office.

"Blair? A delivery for you." Laurel came running in with a huge cheeky smile on her face, never having seen something so beautiful in all the time she had worked here.

Plucking two cards from the numerous bouquets now scattering every surface in the office, Serena squealed in delight as she jumped towards her best friend, passing her the notes.

For the second time that day, Blair's caramel eyes came upon his perfect handwriting; it was like he was everywhere.

The first note read;

_'Soul meets soul on lover's lips.' _

_- Percy Bysshe Shelly_

_Dinner tonight, 8pm_  
><em>-Chuck x<em>

She wanted to scream. Her favourite films were the classics. All the classic love stories; a lost young lady found by a writer in Breakfast At Tiffany's, a Princess loved by a journalist in Roman Holiday but not Blair Waldorf. She had never been the subject of affection quite like this. Yes she had been courted by handsome men who knew all the right things to say, but by a beautifully complex stranger who made her feel real? Who knew her better than any of her previous boyfriend...peonies, her favourites.

Then she remembered his scent, his voice, how it felt when they touched, his eyes...what she saw when she gazed into those dark, vulnerable orbs and how they matched like she was looking in a mirror, knowing that if she fell, he would catch her, fix her.

She hadn't realised it had been more than a few moments and she looked up, Serena looking at her in concern.

"Hey...where did you go?" Serena asked gently touching her elbow as she smiled, blinking the wetness from her eyes.

"Sorry- nowhere! I was just thinking," she lied, Serena knowing but not wanting to push her.

"What did the second note say?"

Casting her eyes back on the second card laying on her desk, she picked it up and pulled it open, a smile immediately caressing her features.

_Ps. You don't need the sunglasses. You look perfectly beautiful without...  
>-Chuck x<em>

Turning the card for Serena to read, Blair couldn't help but grin at her reaction in little victory.

"Who said romance was dead? Why on earth can't a man do this for me!..." she babbled on as she left to her desk, proceeding with her rant as she got busy with her work, Blair not able to concentrate on hers for the second day running.

Not noticing it before, as she turned the notes over to inspect every inch of the card he had touch, she noticed the inscribed initials that claimed that back of it, CB.

Who was this man…what was this feeling...

xoxo

Pausing for a while, pushing his paperwork to the side, Chuck thought about what Blair's reaction would have been when she received all of his peonies. It didn't fail to bring a smile to his face as he thought onto this evening, seeing her again, being able to touch her, be with her, to know her.

The first time they had net he didn't think anything of it, she was just another high profile stranger, with more beauty than he had ever seen in a woman before, so much spark.

He recalled their conversation on the night they first met, his mind was pulled to what she had said about soul mates and how he had shot her down bitterly, denying such a thing ever existed and instead believing it was a common misconception for lust, passion. What was love anyway?

He wondered if that had anything to with why he had wrote what he had on one of the cards he had sent with the peonies. Unconsciously maybe he doubted his own beliefs for a moment, the moment he met her, the moment he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

xoxo

"Where is everyone? I don't pay people not to show up to meetings!" Blair uttered sternly as she walked into the boardroom to find her team absent.

"I cancelled the meeting." S announced simply, stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip.

"Without consulting me? Why?" she accused, straightening her blouse as she tapped her pencil against her lower lip.

"Because you have a date to prepare for!..." She grinned cheekily, before continuing in a more serious tone.

"And well, I have a banging headache, I'm tired and I thought we could pick you a dress for tonight?" she answered hopefully, rubbing her forehead in some sort of indication of her pain.

"Oh, so you can shop but you can sit in a meeting?"

"Uhuh!" she shrugged, pulling Blair into their office, grabbing their coats, bags and a bunch of peonies on their way out.

xoxo

Stepping of the elevator to Blair's penthouse, she was forced hastily grab hers smaller purse from upstairs. Her date was pending and she had no idea what to wear so agreed to allow Serena to drag her around the city in search of a perfect outfit for the evening, not that she even knew what the dress code was.

"Hurry, B! We don't have long!" Serena called from the foyer as Blair ran up the stairs.

"We have hours! I will be five minutes! Amuse yourself in a mirror or something!" Blair shouted back in teasing tone, imagining S's face as she rolled her eyes at the comment.

Making it up the stairs with a gasp, she dumped her large work bag next to her vanity before rushing towards her wardrobe for her smaller purse.

As she was about to reach her walk in wardrobe, she felt something different in presence in the room.

Pausing for a brief moment, she glanced around intently searching for any change in her personal space.

As her eyes dropped upon her large bed, she was surprised to find a delicately large box finding refuge on her bed, sat as if it was always meant to be there, on her perfectly plush bed.

Cautiously she went to the unfamiliar box, taking its appearance in for a moment, eying the large purple ribbon dressing it and the tag that lay with it.

"Dorota? Who sent this package?" Blair called, not having to wait long before her loyal maid called back.

"Front desk send it up after you left this morning, Ms Blair!"

Frowning, she picked at the tail of the bow, threading the material through her fingers as it came away from the box, allowing her to pull the lid free.

As she pulled the white tissue paper back, her eyes immediately set on the most exquisite embroidered Matthew Williamson dress.

She grasped the material softly as she lifted the silver halter dress from its confines, approving of its delicate blue detailing.

"B! What is taking so loo-ngg!" The blonde announced, stepping across the threshold to find her best friend stood in front of her bed, inspecting the beautiful dress.

Falling into silence, she urged herself not say anything else as she just watched on; her best friend almost entranced in the gift she was holding.

With one hand she held the garment while her other went in search of the note.

As she lifted it to her sight, a warm smile came over her and she couldn't help but feel herself glow at the sentiment, her stomach flipping once again.

_Something this beautiful deserves to seen on someone worthy of its beauty.  
>-C x<em>

Not wanting to let go of the words, she held the card tightly in her hand as she hugged the material of the dress to her body.

"I guess we don't need to go shopping after all..." Serena finally spoke, approaching the brunette with a smile on her face, so widely confused but comforted by this new adventure she was observing.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" she brushed we hand across her best friend's arm to gain her attention.

The warm smile on Blair's face only grew wider as she turned to S, shaking her head.

"No." she replied bluntly, laughing lightly at her confession.

"...but for the first time in my life I don't feel trapped...he makes me feel alive...makes me feel worthy…"

Serena replicates her sister's smile, hugging her from the side with a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Have an amazing night, Sweetie. Be safe and text me when you get home". She asked, proceeding to the door she had only just come through.

"I will."

"I love you, B." Serena promised as she stood waiting in the doorway.

"I love you too, S", Blair replied with a gentle smile tugging her lips.

Turning her attention back to the gown in front of her, she wished the hours away so could see him once more.

"Oh and B?" the blonde called out finally, making Blair turn once more to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" she laughed with a wink as she departed the penthouse, leaving Blair to get ready for her date.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes. I enjoy being cruel and keeping you all hanging! Hahaha! Update tomorrow if my magic number is reached…! If anyone has any questions, queries, suggestions or just anything really, **I love to know your thoughts** on this chapters :D and it seems I have taken a liking to people quoting their favourite bits from the chapter, feel free! Love all! Have a **fab** weekend! **Thank you for reading and reviewing** ;)

Ps. I apologise if there are any silly grammatical errors if there is any…I am lazy…no beta!

People who I am unable to PM, not forgotten by far!:

_EdLover - _I love the thought of shy Chuck! haha! and Don't die woman! haha! I need you to leave me another amazing reviewing and keep reading! thank you!

_Juicyxoxocharm16_ - All those capitals shocked me! hahaha! THANK YOU! I am so happy you like it! hope you enjoyed this chapter too! (ps. Legit is like my favourite word ever! Legit.)

_Kels_ - Naaw! Love Romeo and Juliet but my writing probably doesn't compete with Shakespeare! I will try my best though! ;) Than you enjoying and reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 5

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: So, it seems my magic number was reached! I keep my promises and here is the update. If people are not pleased with this I will retire from writing…ok I won't but I will be disappointed! I worked day and** NIGHT** to make this good at least and since I had a day to write it…I was **shocked** that it got so long…guess I just got lost in the moment!

I am not going to say much more apart from that this chapter is what you have all been waiting for. It is going to be **emotional, scary, thrilling…romantic, vulnerable, Sexy**…? P**ahahaa**! I talk pooeee sometimes!...Ok the majority of times. **Legit.**

Again this chapter is all down to the** beautiful people who read my work** :D **Thank you everyone!**

If I didn't mention, **Blair's dress** was the one from season 3, the one Jack picks for her. Ew. Creep. But the dress looked amazing on Blair so I wrote it into this :)

I also recommend listening to, **Kiss Me **by **Ed Sheeran** . **Find Me & On My Way** by **Boyce Avenue** as well as **I Won't Let You Go **by **James Morrison**…. Make a playlist! Go crazy because these songs helped me write this! And tell me if you listened what you thought of them with the story :D

I'm gonna shut up now…you're in for a **VERY **long one… :D **enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>Her heart was racing. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this buzz of adrenaline as she paced around her large bedroom, glancing every so often in her floor length mirror to see the length of her dress following her curves and hugging her as if Chuck was holding her.<p>

Partly wishing Serena hadn't gone home and left her mind to wander, she was thankful she had time to herself. It felt as if since she had broken off her engagement with Marcus, she hadn't had time to pause. Yes, Serena had asked her if she was okay and had been supportive as well as the multiple phone calls from Eleanor demanding she explain herself but she didn't know what to say.

As much as she felt trapped from being in a false relationship with a wonderful man, she was never able to put her finger on exactly why she hadn't made the right connection with anyone worthy of her, unable to explain the feeling why. That was until that night in the bar when she first met Chuck.

It wasn't so much his looks or the way he carried himself but the way he was able to capture her gaze and keep her entranced in something she couldn't quite understand.

Clear to anyone else, his eyes would sing seduction and careless interest but to her she saw sorrow and a look of longing that she couldn't help but relate to, like she found solace in his warm eyes that seemed to match hers.

When she was near this complete stranger, she felt safe, locked in his knowing gaze, she felt awake.

xoxo

It felt like hours had passed but the moment she had heard the elevator ding, she realised she had been staring into her own reflection, lost in her thoughts as her silvery orbs blinked away the build up in her soft caramel eyes.

A few seconds later, the familiar calling of Dorota came expectedly.

"Ms Blair, Mr Chuck for you!"

Blair took a deep breath, picking up her clutch from her vanity before addressing herself once more in the mirror; adding a final coat of Chanel lip gloss and a few twirls and pats of her perfect brown curls, she readied herself for her entrance, hoping she looked as he had imagined when he sent her this gorgeous dress.

As she walked down her grand staircase; once filled with busy steps of her extended family but now only the steps of her and Dorota on occasion, her eyes immediately sought his as his warm smile registered with her gaze.

The sight of her gliding down the stairs was enough to make his breath hitch, his jaw clench and his chest tighten an ounce too much.

She was picture perfect, in every light. He was unable to take his eyes off her. Her dark chocolate hair cascaded down the right side of her neck while her left was bare with only a diamond earring dressing its side. It was like the softly tanned skin was teasing him, waiting for him to taste her skins.

As he imagined his lips on her once again, his palms started to sweat and he persisted to swallow deeply as she got closer and closer, not bothering to notice the Polish maid as she scuttled off in another direction, out of the couple's way.

Only as she stepped down the last step was he snapped from his guilty reverie and obliged to step fourth, offering her his hand and with the other, a single pink peony bud.

As if she didn't have enough peonies to last her a life time, she took to small sentiment and placed it to her nose as she inhaled the sweet scent, closing her eyes.

Opening them slowly, she was greeted by his dark gaze, totally intent in her actions as she looked up and smiled, the tingle from his thumb rubbing against the back of her hand growing throughout her body until it reached her stomach.

He was wearing a dark grey suit, almost black but accompanied with a crisp white shirt and a bow tie which curiously matched the blue detailing on her dress. He looked absolutely handsome, she noted, grinning inwardly as she imagined what was under his suit and how his strong, masculine body would feel bare under her fingertips.

"You look breathtaking..." he uttered as his lips brushed the shell of her soft ear before pulling back to see her eyes closed contently and her chest rising and falling with anticipation.

"So do you..." she admitted, finally able to see a little sense as he pulled away from her and his scent lingered in her senses.

He smiled a little before bringing her hand to his supple lips and leaving a kiss against her palm.

Matching his smile and tapping the peony bud affectionately against her own nose, she spoke.

"My favourites...how did you know?" she asked, tilting her head so she could look him in the eyes more questioningly.

"I didn't..." he shrugged, almost seeing the disappointment in her face before adding to his admission.

"...call it intuition?..."

At this she smiled, stepping away from his which made him nearly question her but when she proceeded to twirl on the spot and then pause for his words with expectant eyes, he couldn't help but smirk.

A flurry of brown locks before him made him want to grip her by the waist and kiss her senseless. She was so refreshing and familiar that all he could do was nod with an approval registering his features.

"What do you think? Am I worthy of this beauty?" she asked almost sadly as she stayed a few feet away from him, watching his mouth drop open a little and his tongue brush his bottom lip.

"You don't need a dress to be worthy...only the dress could need you..."

With that she stepped back towards him, almost too quick for him to realise that she was holding him with her hand on his chest like the previous night and her other hand tracing a line of his freshly shaven jaw.

"...thank you..." she smiled almost somberly as she pulled her face to his, leaving a longing kiss on his cheek.

"Shall we?" he gestured, swallowing away her touch as he offered his arm.

With a nod, she was linked in his arm and they made their way to the awaiting elevator.

xoxo

"Where are we going?" she finally asked with a little optimism as they sat in his sleek, black limo, side by side; his hand occasionally brushing hers on the cold leather.

"It's a surprise", he told, grinning at her frown.

"I really hope this is a not a sick kidnap plot...because you should know that both of my fathers are very good lawyers." she smirked, quick on his tail with her wit.

"Two fathers?" Chuck pressed, turning to her slightly as he watched her fiddle with her clutch.

"If you can promise me you won't kidnap me, I will happily tell you my twisted story..." the brunette bargained with a confident nod, waiting for his move.

"I can assure you that I have no intentions of holding you captive...if I did that, I couldn't possibly account this as our third date...unless of course, you're into that sort of thing?" he teased as her eyes turned into shock and she playfully hit him in the arm.

"I am not!" Blair laughed with the audacity as Chuck rubbed his arm with a cute pout, making Blair want to melt.

"I think I believe you..." he smirked.

"The story?"

"Oh... where shall I start?" she began, biting her lower lip in expectation yet feeling herself relax as he waited for her contently.

"The beginning?" he suggested before she nodded and spoke again.

"The beginning...I'm an only child and when I was sixteen, my father left us...me and my mother. For a model, a male model, Roman." she told bluntly, not stopping even when Chuck continued to grasp what she was saying patiently.

"I was mad for a long time…blamed my parents and resented what had happened. But we all moved on and I saw that everyone was happier...even me evidently. My mother married Cyrus and my father married Roman..." she added, smiling at how simple it seemed aloud.

"That must be awkward at family functions..." Chuck slipped in, biting his tongue as he tried to calculate what her reaction would be.

"You'd think so, but not anymore! I love all my dads and weirdly, it works, as dysfunctional as we are..."

He frowned at how content she seemed talking about her past and cute she was when her forehead wrinkled with different expressions; sad and happy.

xoxo

The rest of the journey was spent listening to Blair. He didn't for a second mind, her life was far more interesting than his dreary one and he seemed to love the way she spoke with such interest, even when she spoke of the relationship with her mother.

The traffic was long and when they finally arrived at their destination, Chuck led the way, not able to predict her reaction.

As they stepped from the limo, the cool spring air hit her arms and she looked up to see the tall building standing before her, the Empire State building.

Never in a month of Sundays did she expect to be coming here on their date and when Chuck denied her any answers about why they were here, he took her hand and she allowed him to lead her into the main elevator and up through the body of the building.

"Chuck, why are we he-" she was interrupted as she stepped out of the building behind him, only to be greeted with a candle lit table for two situated in to middle of the open-air rooftop, looking down upon bright nightlights as the city passed them by.

She had lived in Manhattan all her life and yet had never been to the top of the Empire State building at night to witness this beauty that had been presented before her.

She was speechless as Chuck led her to her seat, pulling out her chair before joining her across the table.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked with a smile at her stunned reaction as he watched her pick up the fresh glass of champagne she had been offered and taking a large sip, calming the overwhelming heat coursing through her body at this very second.

"Of course- sorry- I just didn't expect this..." she confessed, placing her drink down and addressing him kindly.

"Do you not like it?" he frowned, a slight panic rushing through his body as he searched her eyes for help.

When she saw the pure dread in his eyes that he tried to cover up so proudly with his strong posture, she didn't pull back as her hand reached for his on the table, covering it completely as she needed him to know she was still there.

"I love it...I mean, we're on top of the world-" she smiled genuinely which seemed to calm him and only make him want to turn his hand and thread his fingers with hers.

He'd never known such intimacy and truthfully, it scared him. Normally he would stop the signal allowing such actions to even enter his brain and he would push people away. He wasn't supposed to feel anything, he was made that way...yet just looking into her eyes, it was like she was breaking down all those pretences and waking him up from his lonely nightmare he called his life.

Lost in each other, their connection was soon broken when the waiter arrived with their meal, forcing their hands to break and their gaze to direct elsewhere.

"Enjoy." the waiter noted, leaving the couple to eat.

"Thank you." Chuck nodded and returned his attention to the table as he watched Blair politely waiting for him before starting.

"Do you take all your dates to extravagant places like this on a third date?" she teased, biting into her chicken which melted in her mouth, making her smile inwardly in approval.

"Never."

The blunt answer made her question in what context he was answering.

"This is the first time..." he added, with a small smile.

He knew all the right things to say and she would have been deluded to think he didn't date women, but the way he was being so honest yet covering his words with confident nods and looks made her doubt him.

Shaking the thoughts away, she wanted to know more.

"So how did you get to be such a successful businessman?" she asked, curiously picking at him.

"What makes you think I'm successful?" he endured.

"The expensive dresses, tailored suits, dinners on rooftops, limos and thousands of peonies..." she smirked as he replicated her with a tilt of his head.

"Touché."

"So?"

"My father, Bart Bass..." Chuck started, Blair immediately sensing him tense as he clenched his jaw.

She knew the name as soon as it slipped from his lips… Big Bad Bart Bass. She was never directly in any relation to the man through business but she was very aware that her mother, Eleanor was an old friend and that he had had dealings with her company numerous times over the years before his death.

She was aware that he had a son but had never socialised in the same circles, not really bothering or they would have surely inevitably met.

"I never knew-" she began but was cut off by his cold glare.

"I was raised by au pairs and boarding school...I only came back to the city a few months before the accident, after I'd finished college..." he dropped into silence as he brought his flute of champagne to his lips and downed it, bitterly looking away from her doe brown eyes and towards the dark city, illuminated with shining lights.

"I'm so sorry- I-"

She truly didn't know what to say to this man who had laid himself bare in front of her, asking for nothing in return.

"Why would you be sorry? I'm not." he laughed bitterly.

"I'm sure you father would be very proud of you..." she was able to say as she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Even when he didn't look at her, she saw a little boy. He didn't scare her for a second, if anything, she felt protective of him, like she wanted to pick up the broken pieces and make the sorrow he held disappear, even if for a moment.

She didn't know him or his past, only the little bits she had just told him but she wanted to know him. She could type his name into a search engine and it would probably pop up with numerous articles but she didn't feel the need to. She wanted him and _all of him_.

He could feel her eyes all over him and he cursed himself for telling her so much. She didn't know him, god she was probably judging him as they sat there in silence. Then again, who wouldn't, he was a twisted soul and something inside of him, as daft as it felt and sounded, made him want to be honest with her, made him want to show her everything...even the bad bits.

He couldn't relax and merely felt trapped under her waiting stare so he stood, offering his hand to her as she looked up to him expectantly.

"Take a walk with me?" he demanded more than asked as she stood slowly, taking his cozy offered hand and following him.

xoxo

As they walked around the observation desk, searching for the best angle of the city, Chuck finally paused, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Blair stood next to him, absently rubbing her bare arms with her hands to warm herself from the cool night breeze.

Without even having to think, he had slipped his jacket of his shoulders and dressed it on her petit frame as she smiled up at him in appreciation before slipping her small arms in the oversized jacket, relishing in the smell and warmth of him.

She stood in font of him, taking in the flutter of city lights before her, lighting the Manhattan skyline.

Reaching behind her with intention, she felt his hands and pulled them to envelope her petit body by the waist, like a comfort blanket that was always meant to be there as she allowed herself to sink into his chest.

He didn't deny her actions as he watched from behind her, this beautiful creature seeking comfort and warmth in his arms that never seemed to be able to comfort himself.

This level of physical contact and intimacy was almost too much for him to handle but he didn't pull away. It scared him like shit. He felt safe providing this beautiful stranger with protection and he allowed himself to drop his head to her shoulder, burying his nose in her overly soft curls which sent a chill down his spine, from the feel, the smell, _her_.

He compelled himself to pull her as close as he could when her hands threaded with his on her stomach, rubbing absent circles across the back of his hand, relaxing him more than he knew.

"Why did you bring me here, Chuck?..." she spoke quietly, thankful her hadn't rejected her touch and instead melted into their joined embrace.

"It reminds me how insignificant we are...just tiny dots in the distance of irrelevance..." he whispered into her ear.

She felt her breath hitch in her chest and the lump in her throat grow bigger.

"You're not insignificant...you're anything but..."

She felt him release a breath on her shoulder, sighing in some sort of relief, she was able to turn his arms, to his surprise.

When he was about to pull away quickly, she caught him, her palms pressed to his cheeks, cupping him to stay locked with her as his arms dropped to his sides.

He tried to look away, blink away the build up but she was too quick and brought his gaze back to hers, trapped in a war as she looked him so deep in the eyes, he thought he might fall and she might see… see him.

There was no talking, just Blair's hands threading with the hair at the back of his neck, running with intent across his jaw line.

"You scare me..." he struggled to whisper, hoping for something, but he wasn't sure what.

She almost laughed, but the sincerity in his eyes made her heart beat faster.

"Well you don't scare me..." she whispered back, her lips dangerously close to his as she breathed the confession to him.

The fluttering and panic in his stomach grew tenfold, making him swallow hard, making him want to run, but he couldn't. He was rooted to the spot, her hands and proximity keeping him there.

Her lips brushed softly against his without warning before her nose brushed to his, eventually pulling him closer until their lips were touching fully.

He had lost all sense of what he was doing and let her lead as she pulled her lips firmly onto his, her hands caressing his scalp and jaw as they kissed deeply, tenderly without pretence.

His hands grew tighter on her waist as she sunk flush against him, their hearts pounding in unison and their butterflies fluttering madly.

As his tongue invaded her mouth, relief washed over him as she matched his action, their breaths mixing as his hand found her cheek, moving in rhythm with no such haste.

It felt like a lifetime. Like they were always meant to be in each others' embrace.

It was an almost regretful sigh as they pulled away for breath, totally intoxicated with each other.

She brushed her nose with his as she smiled contently, her eyes still tightly closed.

His mouth came to leave a chaste kiss on her nose, making her scrunch it from the tickle, finally opening her eyes, boring them into his darker ones.

Like verification, his hand dropped from her neck to thread with her smaller one as he directed her from the observation desk and back into the building.

xoxo

Hand in hand they disappeared from the tower. The limo a blur as the kissed in a haze of lust and patience, savoring each touch.

They stepped off the elevator side by side and without warning his hands were behind her back, under her thighs as he picked her up in a bridal swoop, Blair almost giggling at his behaviour but before she was able to, her lips were on his again.

They were carried through the large penthouse, pieces of clothing and shoes lost along the way until they reach the bedroom, only letting go of her for the smallest moment as he placed her gently against the plush material of the bed, only to be pulled above her by her needing doe eyes.

The way she looked at him with need made his trousers tighten, made him want to rip her perfect dress off but he wouldn't. This was different, she was different.

The prolonged pause was ended by her lips against his cheek before she pulled back and tenderly pulled his bow tie free before starting with the buttons of his crisp shirt.

Her actions were ceased as he placed his hands to her wrists, pulling back as she looked at him in confusion.

When he took her by the waist so they were both urged to kneel in front of one another, she understood.

His hands sought after the zip at the back of her dress. With a few tussles, the silver material pooling at her knees, presenting him with her flawless frame, bodied with a deep plum push-up bra and lace panties.

She smiled as his eyes cherished her in silence, appreciating her body as his hands came to her hips and his lips attached to the bare of her neck, needing to taste her once more.

She continued with his buttons as she encouraged the shirt off his body; her hands roaming across his chest hair, down his back, tugging him closer, kissing his neck this time as he was able to pull back and let her, studying her smooth actions.

Her fingers trailed lower as they eventually came upon his belt, unbuckling it and then addressing his trousers before he took over, pushing her back into the pillows of the bed, ridding unwanted garments from their bodies until they were left with nothing but their underwear.

He had never been more unsure of himself. Everything he did seemed foreign.

Laying her arms across her stomach, she felt completely vulnerable as he studied her. She felt totally naked.

Recognising her discomfort, he moved her arms away from her body; threading her fingers with his as he placed them above their heads. In their place, he left a kisses, working his way up her body; kissing the valley of breasts, the swell, her clavicle, her chin and up to the side of her mouth until a whisper escaped his lips.

"You're perfect..." he vowed, capturing her gaze so she knew he was being truthful.

She thought she was going to melt under his stare, his touch.

A man had never looked at her the way he did, had never touched her the way he did, with his words, with his eyes, his protective hands.

Chuck Bass to her was just a stranger and she didn't doubt for a second that he had been with a lot of women, but it was like he had never been so lost in her. Like he didn't know how to react and she was comforted by him, because she felt it too. Like it was her first time all over again, waiting for little cues, wanting to be guided.

She kissed him then, with all she could muster, deep within her she felt herself tingle, she felt alive as he reciprocated her hold.

The pads of his fingers trailed down her side as he let her hand go, losing himself in their kiss, only opening his eyes when he realised what was about to happen.

He'd never known or wanted this feeling. He didn't have this function yet he found himself wanting her respect, wanting to give her a way out.

He had had numerous women and one night was enough, but this felt different; he was sure that if he didn't give her a way out now, he wouldn't be able to let go. Not just tonight but for forever.

"I won't be able to stop myself...-" he tried to explain, but she placed her index finger to his lips as he tried, silencing him as her other hand went to his neck.

"Then don't..."

She wanted to scream, god she wanted to run but the passion and fear in his eyes compelled her to stay. She had never been more sure of anything.

"...because I don't want you too..."

It was a promise as she smiled a little.

Releasing her finger from his lips, she waited for him to say something.

"Are you sure?..." he tempted but only for her lips to claim his as proof.

Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest as she heard the words, only able to answer with her lips.

Relief washed his body as he let her take him, sinking into her further as their arms and legs tangled, slowly and patiently wanting to savor every second, every touch, texture and smell.

His hand reached behind her back as she arched into him, allowing him to unclip her bra before discarding the unwanted material elsewhere. Forgotten.

As hips lips ravished her neck and his hands caressed her bare chest, she wrapped her legs around his strong waist, looping her toe under the waistband of his boxers and pushing them downwards off his hips.

Following suit, he kicked them free of his body as he moved his hand to her flimsy panties; tugging them free as they finally lay bare, flush against one another, chest to chest.

She no longer had to imagine the feel of his naturally, well-built body pressed against her. The new sensation of his chest hair brushing against felt like home. Like all of the other men she had been with were totally insignificant, boys.

The tightness of his crotch against her stomach sent heat straight through her, urging her legs to once again loop his waist, accommodating his body against hers, perfectly.

He froze then, boring into her doe eyes as he waited for more affirmation.

When she bit her lower lip, he thought he might combust there and then, but controlling himself, he knew he couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her.

He wanted all of her, to taste every inch of her, touch every surface but the look on her face told him they had the rest of their lives.

"I need you..." she called out, just above a whisper so only he could hear her.

His hips fitted perfectly against her, waiting for anything, her words were enough.

The heat from her body made him more impatient as he pushed closer to her centre until her heat washed over him, entering her in a swift yet measured movement until he filled her completely; a gasp from both of them filling the air as they stay locked into each others eyes.

It was ecstasy how well he fit with her, like he was always meant to be there, lost in her touch.

The tightness and heat of her made his stomach clench, forcing him to pause so he could compose himself once more.

"Who are you?..." she breathed but with that, he withdrew, only to surge into her wet core once more with twice as much power.

Her words lost as she mewled in pleasure, gasping out at the amazing sensation of him filling her so completely.

"Blair-" he gasped as they moved in sync.

She met his thrusts as she arched her back, his lips claiming her mouth as she sighed heavily, the sensation in her stomach building faster than she had ever known.

Moments felt like hours as their sticky bodies clung to one another, thrusting deeper, needing more and more with each buck.

It felt like home as her legs gripped his waist tighter, letting her body ride his with each stroke. Her hands roaming down the planes of his back as his hands found solace in her soft tresses. One hand wandering down her stomach until he was met with their connection, making him harder if it was even possible.

As he pitched her sensitive spot, she cried out. Not knowing a feeling like this as her lips came away from his and she saw stars, she felt flutters.

"Chuckkk!" she cried as she bucked with him furiously, meeting their inevitable conclusion.

He grunted as she screamed out, biting, nipping and licking her neck as he followed her with continued impatience in each stroke.

It wasn't long before they rode out their temporary high. Both spent, he collapsed against her chest as they panted to gain their breaths.

Her hands were still in his hair, absently massaging his scalp as he kissed her chest.

Wanting to stay connected for longer, they protested with sighs as he slipped out of her, rolling onto his back as she followed him, sinking onto her front until her chest was against his; lying in his embrace as he kissed her forehead, his fingers tracing circles on her bare shoulder.

There were no words, only touches as they sunk into the sheets, safe in their tangled limbs. Chaste kisses enough to satisfy them into a deep slumber, the both of them not able to put into words the feeling in their stomachs, the thumping in their hearts.

Falling into a lost slumber; Blair against his strong chest and Chuck beneath her, his hands bracing her body, never wanting to let her go.

Watching her with clouded eyes, he knew he would never be able to let the beautiful creature in his arms go, even if she asked him to. And he was scared shitless.

She fell deep into his arms knowing he was watching her, but she didn't seem to care. She knew he would be there when she woke up, feeling as if she could do this for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>AN: … What would you like me to say? Hahah! This took me blood sweat and tears and I just hope this was **good enough?** :/ I'm **not good** at smut! Please forgive me if it was a let down! Haha! I would like to know what you all thought…I think!

You're probably all thinking, oh yeah! **Happy Chair**…I'm sorry…this is not the end…they have still only just met and well…the **course of true love never did run smooth**! I **really** want you all to tell me what you made of this chapter seen as though it was a special weekend treat!** Thank you! **Thoughts, feelings, threats, all words!**  
><strong>

Please for the love of everything holy, review every chapter because I love to know what you think! :D

_bfan – _Yeah! I am so happy you like it! Hope you enjoyed this! Can't wait to hear what you thought!

_Anifaraysitis – _Chuck always knows perfect presents doesn't he! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_Edlover – _Pure magic? I wish ;) stop making me blush! Haha! And as for Chate and Blerena…well, I would love to be a GG writer! I love their little friendships! Naaw! So happy you enjoyed the gifts and everything! You didn't have to wait long for an update! Cant wait to hear thoughts on this! Thank you :D

_Dada2612 – _Chuck issss so sweet! Thank you for the review!

_Nika – _Glad you love it! Thank for the R&R :)

_Leila – _Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed the update! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 6

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: I'm full up with exams and revision so updating this is my weekly treat for both you and me because I get to read **lovely reviews** and **make you all happy :D**

I am fully away that some of you wanted me to delay Chuck and Blair getting intimate but like I said before, if you trust me, it is worth what I have planned. This step was needed in their path and although this chapter is less cheerful, it is all for love! :D

**THANK YOU** to my** BEAUTIFUL** readers and loyal reviewer! Make my weeks **happy** and filled with giggles and blushes! **MUCH love!**

GG on Monday depressed me but I still have faith… I will say more at the end shall I? Yeah! …**enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>She stirred to the sensation of another body flush against hers, holding her by the waist and keeping her warm.<p>

Then she felt his lips against her shoulder as she recalled the previous evening, only knowing it was a new day from the light creeping through the large hung curtains.

She could tell he was still sleeping by the way his breath seemed to stay evened, laughing inwardly at his sleeping kisses, unaware of his own action as he placed small kisses against her shoulder every so often.

As it came back to her, she couldn't deny the smirk that graced her swollen lips. She felt happy.

It was so un-Blair like to sleep with a man she barely knew yet she was bundled in this beautiful man's bed, cocooned in a daydream as she relished her new favourite feeling of his chest hair tickling her back.

He was like no man she had ever been with. Normally being courted by the sporty type who had more muscles than depth, she wanted to giggle at how right she felt against his solid, masculine body. Like a jigsaw piece fitting so perfectly, remembering how he fit her body last night, like he'd always been there, unable to remember anyone giving her such pleasure as he had given her in such an intimate space of time.

Not wishing to wake him, she brushed her fingertips up his strong arms that held her body to his; turning as gently as she could so she was facing him.

She was completely naked against him as he was her and she couldn't help but feel giddy at the attraction she felt towards him.

He definitely wasn't the gym type but his whole body was built with natural muscle, his shapely arms and back, not to mention his cute bum.

She didn't want it to end, she needed to see those eyes again, feel those hands and kiss those lips. So she did.

Running her hands across the expanse of his broad, hair covered chest, she bent into kiss his chest, then moving up to his neck as she felt him stir before finishing her journey at his lips. Only taking him a few second to realise he wasn't dreaming anymore, he accept her lips against his.

His hands sought her bare hips and he pulled her close, his crotch tightening at the welcome surprise.

"Good morning..." she whispered cheekily against his lips before he grabbed her cheek with his soft palms and pulled her deeper into his mouth, his tongue seeking hers until they both moaned.

"I wish I was woken up that way every morning..." he drawled as they broke apart, leaving a lasting kiss against her forehead as he peeled open his tired eyes.

"Maybe it could be arranged." she teased, settling herself against his chest as he hugged her to him, never realising until now that just the simple pleasure of holding her in his arms was a luxury.

"Let me make you breakfast?" she offered, tilting her head up to see him smiling gingerly.

"I couldn't possibly let the guest make her own breakfast-" he began but she cut him off by sitting up in bed, not at all bothered that the sheet was no longer covering her bare chest.

He brought that out in her, she vaguely realised, the confidence in her that allowed her to show him every side of her, this beautiful stranger.

"I want to." she protested but he only sat up to.

"That's why we have room service. We can stay in bed..." he smirked trying to pull her back into the warmth but only to be presented with a pout and an arm cross.

"Ok. But let me help?" he offered, rubbing her upper arms.

"I'd love that. Can I have a robe?" she asked sweetly with a renewed smile.

"I'd much prefer my breakfast au naturel..." he smirked but only for Blair to slap him on the arm with a little laugh.

"Oh I don't doubt you would… but I think that'll be far too much of a health and safety risk..." she teased back, raising her eyebrows.

Quickly stealing a kiss from her lips, Chuck shuffled out of bed to Blair's surprise, sporting nothing but his birthday suit and not one ounce bothered about her seeing him fully naked.

She could help but check out his cute bum and muscular back as he walked from the room into his en suite to grab two robes.

"Like what you see?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he offered her the robe before slipping a pair of boxers on and then his own robe.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She played innocently standing and covering herself with the silk robe, grinning at the way he watched her so intently.

"I bet you don't..." he winked, stepping towards her and placing a firm kiss against her pouty lips before pulling her by the hand out of the bedroom and into the open plan living area.

"Let me just go and get some music...make yourself comfy." He encourage before he disappeared to the other side of the penthouse.

xoxo

As Blair took in her surroundings, she commended him silently on his taste of decor. It felt homely but the perfects bachelor pad. She wandered to the pool table, running her hand over surface, familiarizing herself with all the new textures until her eyes soon landed on a large, black file, innocently sitting alone.

Looking behind her to check Chuck wasn't near; she couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of her as she un-twirled the seal and lifted the leather closing away.

Frowning at what she found, her stomach immediately dropped as she came to the realisation of what she was staring at. Betrayal.

_PRIVATE - Blair Waldorf_

As she peeled back the sheets of white and black, the rest became a blur; endless sheets of her past; pictures, dates, names, times and places. Her life in a folder.

How could she have been so blind? It was all too good to be true. His words, his touches, the pretence that she fell for.

"You ready?" Chuck called as he stepped near her, iPod in hand as he watched Blair turn to face him; her face cold with anger and blunt devastation like she'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the panic of her facial expression making him feel sick. Only just realising with a glance at what she held in her hands.

"Why don't you tell me, Chuck? Or is that even your real name!" she shouted bitterly, throwing the file at him. Too unexpected for him to catch it but falling to the ground until his eyes were met with her names and pictures.

Before he had time to react, she had fled to his bedroom, dressing herself as quick as she could.

"Blair- Blair!" he called, running after her as she scuttled to dress herself, tears already streaking her cheeks but to be brushed away in an attempt to cover her distress.

"No! Stay away from me!" she screamed as she pulled her dress to cover her shaking body.

"It's not what it looks like! Blair- please- you have to believe me-" he begged, approaching her but only to be greeted by the burning sensation of her palm making contact with his cheek before her hand dropped to her side; a red mark marring his cheek before she shoved her way past him.

"I don't have to do anything. Why would you send a PI to investigate me?"

"Who the hell are you!" she cried, running for the elevator as she bashed the button furiously.

"I'm Chuck! You know who I- I didn't think I'd see you again! I-I never looked at the file Blair-" he tried to explain, stop her from leaving but the look of betrayal on her stained cheeks said it all.

"How can I believe you! You're just a stranger! - I knew this was all to be too good to be true- I was deluded to think anything less!" she cried, wiping her tears away as the elevator dinged in arrival.

"Don't say that- Blair please- let me explain-..." Chuck pleaded in vain. His was now begging her to stay, nearly on his knees.

"Last night never happened. I- I don't know who you are... and you will never know me." she spat as the elevator closed, her tears falling as she sobbed, trapped in the metal box as the look on Chuck's pleading face replayed over and over in her head.

"Shit!" Chuck choked out as he grabbed the nearest thing he could and threw it, watching the glass ornament smash into a million pieces. Just like his pride.

She couldn't breathe as her lungs heaved and her tears drenched her cheeks. Everything was bad. She was so stupid. Why did she feel like this? What had she expected from him? He was no one to her.

Even trying to make herself believe it was harder than she knew. He was _something _to her, he was him…and even though she was running away, something told her that she was the only one who had ever seen the real him.

Waving a taxi down frantically, she slipped straight into the yellow vehicle, unable to stop her heaving chest, she sobbed the loss of something that was never quite hers. Chuck Bass.

xoxo

All he could see through his clouded eyes was the devastation of Blair Waldorf covering his floor and sofa.

He couldn't bear to see her beautiful face and name so he grabbed the deserted sheets of black and white into a sad bundle and shoved them out of his mind, into a draw.

The unfamiliar pain that was aching in his chest was intolerable. He had felt guilt but knew this wasn't that feeling. His whole body ached, his head unable to slow.

In any effort to dull the pain, he went to the bar and grabbed the carafe of scotch, not bothering with the glass as he took swig after swig, hoping the image of Blair so scared and helpless would stop replaying in his mind and he would be left in peace.

xoxo

"B! I'm glad I caught you! Dirty stop out-" Serena began as she sat on Blair's chaise lounge in her living area going through some paperwork.

Expecting a happy smile to be plastered on her best friends face, she was deterred to see her look up with tears brimming in her hazel eyes and remnant of makeup marring her cheeks.

"Blair-" she ran to her, enveloping the brunette in her arms as she collapsed, sobbing against her until her tears drench her clean blouse, she didn't care.

"How could I have been so stupid, S?" she cried into her tousles of blonde.

"What the hell happened?"

There was no response, only more tears. Serena was only able to guide Blair upstairs where she collapsed onto her bed, Serena following as she held her.

xoxo

When he could no longer form a coherent sentence he slumped onto his unmade bed, sinking into the scent left before; passion, Chanel No.5 and vulnerability.

Unable to blank the memory of her tear drenched cheeks and the scared look on her face, he covered it with the memory of Blair, bare against his chest, her lips and the way she had cried his name.

xoxo

Blair had slept all day after crying her little body to sleep, Serena staying with her after making a phone call to the offer telling her staff what to do in their absence.

She had woken to a questioning look from Serena but insisted she rid herself of the tainted dress.  
>She stripped bare and submerge herself in the scolding heat of the shower in the wish that it would ease the pain from her heart. Numb anything she could feel.<p>

Serena found her combing her wet hair in her bathroom mirror. She stood to see her reflect with a somber look.

"Talk to me." she begged, but it only made the lump on B's throat swell a little.

"I slept with him." she announced bitterly.

"Isn't that a good thing? I don't understand-"

"It was amazing...it was so new and he was perfect-" Blair admitted, tear slipping from her prison.

"And?-" the blonde pressed, almost stepping closer but stopping herself with the knowledge that if she did get any closer, the tears wouldn't subside but only increase, she needed to know.

"I found a file. About me..."

"...he had me investigated, stalked." she spat, dropping the brush into the porcelain bowl.

"He had my life in a file. Like I was some sort of experiment..."

With that she left the room, finding solace in the sheet of her plush bed.

Serena's heart ached as she watched her best friend close down. Putting her walls up and preparing herself for what came next.

* * *

><p>AN: ***hides under desk*** I know this weeks episode of GG was pretty bab on the Chair front and god damn depressing.

I have a few things to address. Blair's baby? How can the writers brush it over in like 30 seconds? Not happening. So my thoughts are that her drunken antics in next weeks episode will all come to a bitter end? Or at least I hope so because however strong B maybe, this should be breaking her.

_"Just because we can't be together, doesn't me I won't love you"_.** OMFG** Blair. Calling it emotional turmoil is an **UNDERstatement.** But we have to be strong! And this chapter may have depressed you** beautiful people** further and I do apologise but I hope I have your trust and my promise that things will get better for both fic Chair and real Chair. Chuck Bass is a fighter. :')

_CB3 . Nika . Leila . bfan . Kels – _Thank you for all reviewing and am so happy to know you are all enjoying and loving this story! :D

_Edlover – _You've twisted my arm! I won't retire ;) haha! But I will keep thanking you for the lovely praise! *shy smile* I love your reviews! Always so cheerful and I loved that you picked out your favourite quotes! But don't die! I need you to keep me inundated with lovely reviews! Can't wait to here what you think of this chapter :D Thank you!

Thoughts, feeling, threats? and lovely words are always welcome reviews :D Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 7

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: Hi peeps! I will start off by saying. Erm wow. Chuck and turning back into a bad boy…scared me! I was screaming at the screen! He needs to be good to save B from that horrideous man called Louis. Barf. Like how naïve can a man be? Tsk.

Anyway, as you are all fully aware I have had exams for the last three weeks and well *sighs* They are finished!...until May when my finals are. SO I thought I'd make two instalments this weekend :D but only on the condition of some good reviews.

I mean…I'm not one to moan…at least I don't think I moan that much on A/N's but last chapter… :O I don't know if you all hated it that much that you stopped reviewing or reading or what but I was damn upset! *cried under duvet* Even if you are not happy with a chapter, LET ME KNOW constructive criticism is what writers want! So on the condition of reviewing last chapter if you didn't and letting me know what you thought of this new update…I will update tomorrow as well :D Deal? I think so.

I promise to never moan AGAIN! Ok I don't…but Eeekkk! 100th ep on Monday! :D Chair love and hope! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>Days felt like years as Serena watched her best friend bury herself into work.<p>

After Blair's admission on the Thursday in her bathroom, the brunette had spoken nothing more of it but Serena could still see that the light in her eyes had faded somewhat.

Endless notes, flowers and gifts had been delivered to the Waldorf Penthouse, but only for Blair to demand Dorota get them out of her sight or to be returned to the sender.

Serena had watched her flinch and become nervous on more than one occasion when they were out in the city for lunch. Men would come in with strong postures, dark brown hair and Blair's assumption that it was Chuck only left her with a bitter taste in her mouth when they turned out to be someone else; less defined, less Chuck.

Nate had come and gone for dates with Serena but said little to persuade Blair that Chuck had made a mistake. If he did, she wouldn't have listened but dismissed the comment and continued to hide herself behind her drawing.

It had been over a week, now Friday and Blair had convinced herself the numerous efforts from Chuck would stop, assuring Serena that when it did, it would be best for both of them.

"Zoeey, I need those ideas on my desk by noon." Blair shot as she dismissed her team following their usual meeting.

"Blair- I thought we said they could be done for Monday, we want them to be perfect-" Serena cut in as the team dispersed.

"It seems pretty clear that design is my forte and I have the authority to demand deadlines when I wish. If she can't complete simple tasks in a timely manner, she shouldn't be one of our employees." Blair snapped back, leaving Serena slightly taken back by her sudden outburst.

Following Blair back into their office, she found her drawing again. Normally Blair would have pushed most of her designs forward for consultation of their lines but lately it seemed that all she could draw was a few outlines and scribbles against the page.

"You may have authority over the creative side of this business but incase your forgot, we are co-owners in this business and I get a say in how you treat our staff." The blonde began, hand on hip, scrutinising the way Blair sat in such a blasé state.

"Blair. Look at me when I am talking to you." she warned as Blair unexpectedly did as she was told.

"You know full well that those sketches are due on Monday and not needed for material choices and consultation until next Friday. Zoeey will follow her original task."

"Things change, Serena." Blair rasped, swallowing the hard lump that was forming in her throat.

As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she shouldn't have said it. Serena froze for words and saw the defeated look in Blair's eyes. This was not at all about deadlines or business, this was about her.

"Blai-"

"Blair, these were delivered for you!" Laurel smiled as she appeared in their office with a handful of peonies.

"If you come one step closer with those, consider yourself unemployed. Get them out of my sight, now." she spat, standing abruptly and going to grab her coat.

"Laurel, please go back to your desk." Serena nodded, as Laurel snuck out of their office in a very fragile state, taking the flowers with her but in the flurry, the card dropping from the bouquet.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked, trying to block Blair's exit.

"To the suppliers." she shot back, side stepping her tall friend in effort to leave.

"Don't you need your purse?" Serena gesture with raised eyebrows.

When she was unable to side step the quickness of the blonde, Blair realised she did need her bag which was at the other side of the room.

"How could I forget."

With that she walked back to her desk and grabbed the large purse in the bend of her arm before tightening her coat tie at the waist.

Obscurely watching Serena bend down for something in the doorway, Blair stopped her actions.

Turning on her heels to face Blair who was frowning, her eyes cast on the familiar note in Serena's hand; her chest tightening as the blonde looked up to meet her in a knowing gaze.

_'No matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself.'_

She spoke with certainty as she looked up to watch Blair's eyes lighten with a tinge of sadness before the next minute they darkened again and her wall went back up.

Sniffing quickly, Blair straightened and walked to the door.

"It means nothing." she whispered as she departed, fleeing from the pitying looks of her friend, from herself.

xoxo

"I saw Blair yesterday, she seems pretty mad at the world." Nate began casually as he watched Chuck busy himself with paperwork on the coffee table of their penthouse.

"If you have something to say Nathaniel, just say it." Chuck pressed, as Nate cautiously took the invitation.

"I know you like her- a lot." he muttered as Chuck shot his head up to meet Nate before he looked away.

"Thanks for being so observant. I think we established this a few weeks ago."

"So why have you given up?" Nate asked, eying him patiently.

"Because she has ignored every attempt I've made. She sent back my gifts, she binned the flowers, she denied to see me. She made it clear she doesn't want to talk to me." he justified, pushing his work aside as he stood and walked to the large window overlooking the city that stretched across their penthouse.

"And since when did Chuck Bass give up? The guy I knew would keep trying until she had no other option than to talk to you."

"Since she asked me to." he responded bitterly.

Nate thought about what he had said for a moment and then it dawned on him; Chuck Bass was afraid of getting hurt. The past few weeks had been odd. His best friend has seemed lighter since he had start pursuing the mystery brunette and then when things got bad, the lightness faded and Nate knew full well it was her doing.

"That doesn't mean you give up. From what Serena has told me, Blair is more affected than she's letting on. She may be pushing you away but I don't think for a second she is forgetting you..." Nate announced as he joined Chuck at the window, placing his hand on Chuck's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze.

"If you love this girl, don't let her get away." he finished before leaving Chuck with the burning thought, love.

"I can't love someone I don't know, Nathaniel." Chuck shook his head trying not to believe it himself. Even the word made his stomach knot.

Nate did reply as he just left in silence, hoping his friend would see sense.

Retrieving his phone from his pocket he clicked a few numbers before pressing the device to his ear.

"Arthur, I need you to run me another errand..." Chuck spoke in his usual business tone before placing it back in his pocket and walking away from the window.

xoxo

Blair didn't make it to the suppliers, not that she even intended to but instead she found herself traipsing around the city, stopping in front of the empire state building before moving away and pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

Before she knew where she had ended up she was in a bar. It was noon and she didn't stop herself from ordering a gin martini and seating herself in a booth, observing the people that came and went.

The same booth she had been sat in two weeks prior, the same booth she had observed a lonely looking man from. It comforted her even if he wasn't there.

"Blair Waldorf... someone I didn't expect to see when I woke up this morning!" a moment of panic subsided when she looked up to address the man talking to her.

"Carter Baizen." Blair shook her head as she stood allowing him to take her hand and kiss it.

"Long time no see. I heard you broke off the engagement with… Lord Marcus, was it?" he asked, leading her to the bar as she let him.

"Word does spread fast..." she slipped in snidely with flirtatious tone.

"I'm surprise you didn't call." he smirked, ordering himself and Blair a drink.

"Because I have a life and to be seen with you after all these years...well that would only cause assumption..." she echoed back, taking a strong sip of her drink.

"I thought you didn't care what other people thought?" he laughed lightly at he sentiment but continued to tease her.

"Oh I don't, I just have something called self respect. Goodbye Carter." Blair finished, drowning the remaining liquid and standing to leave.

"Leaving so soon? We need to catch up. Let me take you out, tonight. I'll pick you up at 8." he called after her, only to freeze on the spot and turn.

"We needn't do anything. Goodbye Carter."

With that she left, really hoping he wouldn't pursue the issue further but knowing Carter Baizen, he would almost definitely pop up again without invitation.

xoxo

On her arrival, she expected more flowers and gifts but sighed when she greeted her home with emptiness of no change, somewhat relieved and disappointed that there was nothing new, no reminder of him.

She crept up the stairs. Finding it unnecessary for Dorota to be present, she didn't call out but went alone.

She dropped her bag next to her door and stepped a few forward.

She wouldn't have even noticed the figure at the opposite side of her room, but when he turned to see her, her heart started to throb erratically.

"You have five second to get out of my home before I call security." she warned, not moving from her spot but keeping his dark gaze that now only saddened her.

"Blair- please. I didn't come here to fight." he begged, calmly stepping towards her.

"Don't say my name. You don't know me and you have no right to be here. If you didn't want to fight, why did you come?" she forced out, biting her lip as he came closer.

"Because I needed to see you...to give you something..." he announced cautiously as he picked up the folders that had been placed on her bed spread.

"I don't want anything from you. I would have thought you would have established that by now." she spat, almost flinching when he held his hands out for her to take what he was offering.

"Oh, did you get me further investigated? Come to share your findings with me." she laughed bitterly, not making any attempt to take the folders.

"Blair, please." He scrunched his brows, pushing a hand towards her but when she flinched a little, he retracted it.

"I wanted to know you when I didn't. I thought I'd never see you again and then when I saw you at Daniel... I knew that I had to see you again. I may have had every intention of finding out about who you were but I didn't get chance to..." he admitted, dropping his arms for the moment as he explained.

Under normal circumstances she would have demanded him leave, but something in his eyes made her want to listen, want to believe him.

"...I realised that I wanted to know you. Not through looking at papers but spending time with you and that scared me." he confessed, stepping away from her like he had been burnt.

"It scares you to know people?" she frowned, not understanding what he was saying.

"I don't do _'relationships'_ I don't have _'feelings'_...I- but things changed when we touched...when we-" he paused as the words got stuck in his throat.

He couldn't continue, he was a coward and instead he replaced the folders on her bed, dropping his head to the ground.

"I don't deserve to know you but you deserve to know the man who recklessly forced his way into your life, even if to forget him." he finished, moving from the foot of the bed to the door, not able to bring himself to look back as Blair stood rigid, exactly where she had been for the last ten minutes; a tear staining her hazel eyes.

She managed to draw herself to her bed, recognising the file she had discovered the previous week but carefully opening the unfamiliar one.

A tear slipped from her eyes when she uncovered what he had left.

PRIVATE: Charles Bartholomew Bass

She let her fingers slip between the sheets and pull them out.

Her eyes scanned but she read nothing, she couldn't see anything but the sorrow she had seen in his eyes, the sadness that matched hers.

* * *

><p>AN:I was supposed to update last night but FF decided it would have a breakdown on me and not upload this chapter so If i do update twice it will be today and tomorrow and only on the deal we made. I was distraught to say the least when reviews dropped :( cheer me up peeps and I hope you enjoyed this!

_Kels & bfan _– I always love hearing from you! The plan for this story is not a long one and it will not be long before things start to go right :D stay with me! Thank you as ever!

_Edlover _– Happy lunar year to you too? Haha! I will defo fix them! Unlike the writers…for now we hope! And I love S too! Thank you for always bringing me reviews that make me smile! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on Monday's ep and this chapter! :D

Sincerely love you all who read and review without fail every chapter! Would keep writing if it wasn't for all your lovely words and the laughs I get from all you amazing reviews! Thank you. And remember…R&R for an update tomorrow! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 8

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: **Guys!** You are still with me! Thank you for everyone who gave in to my demands and reviewed without fail! **Mwahaha!** I must stress though! Reviews let writers know that people are enjoying it! It's useless otherwise! **Love you all!** Eek! So much so that I am updating with a **long **chapter…bit more action coming…stay tuned!

**GG TOMORROW! OMFG!** I think it's true to say we have been waiting so long for this! Can't believe it has been 99 episodes so far! 5 years…wow! It's like a relationship we have going and I wouldn't honestly trade it for the world…even when the writers are being shitty but I want and do believe Chuck and Blair will always be destined for great things together! Only time will tell I guess! ***squeals!***

***deep breath*** Enjoy this and **thank you!** :D

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>The tears clung to her eyes as she dropped the file dead on floor. Trailing her body to the window she had found him stood at only moments ago, she looked out of the window.<p>

She saw him go; still not looking back he slipped into his sleek back limo as Blair felt her breath hitch as she held to her now shaking body. She began cry. It was as if he had just walked away with a bit of her heart.

When he was out of sight, she stiffened up, wiping the tears that had stained her cheeks and walked away.

xoxo

For the rest of her weekend, Blair had debated whether to seek him out and give back what he had given to her.

With all the will she had, she wanted to read every ounce of the folder, to spite him and discover every dark secret he ever kept, but she couldn't.

She buried the folder deep into the back of her wardrobe, hoping the image of him would fade but when it did, she pined for it more than she knew she wished to.

The regret of denying what happened that night was eating away at her and as much as she lied to him and to herself, the way he held her, the way he looked at her, no one else compared.

Her phone rang, snapping Blair from her reverie. She looked up to see Laurel waiting expectantly.

"Your mother is on line two." Laurel called with a pleasant smile before Blair nodded and went to pick up the phone.

"Mother, how are you, Cyrus?" Blair answered the phone sweetly, for once actually wanting to speak to her mother.

"Blair, Darling! We are great as usual. How are you?" Eleanor exchanged, Blair almost feeling warmth in her voice after not hearing it for so long.

"I'm good. But why are you ringing? Did your flight get in early-" She frowned, wondering why she was calling when she should have been on her way from Paris as they spoke. Glancing at the clock on her desk just to be sure.

"There has been a crisis here so I've had to cancel my visit. I'm ringing to let you know I am obviously unable to make it home and I need you to do me a huge favour", Eleanor explained.

"What's the crisis that is so important you can't come home and see your daughter?" Blair asked, somewhat upset at the news.

It had been almost four months since she had seen her mother and Cyrus.  
>Since they had moved full time to Paris, home felt empty and most of the time, Blair found herself eating alone and having no one but Serena and Dorota to amuse her. She wouldn't admit it to her mother, but she missed her more than she cared to imagine.<p>

"Material mishaps and my creative director decided that during preparation for fall that she would resign- I've been left in the lurch!" she exaggerated dramatically.

"I am sorry, Darling, but I will make sure I take time out in a few weeks to visit." she promised as Blair took a mental note to organise some time off.

"What's the favour?"

"I was supposed to be attending the New York Charity Gala tomorrow but I can't make it and wondered if you and darling Serena would go on my behalf?" she asked politely.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Who's hosting it this year?" Blair asked, half expecting it to be the same, old money business as it was every year.

"Bass Industries-"

The moment the words echoed in her ear, Blair felt herself panic. She couldn't turn up to his event, it would look intended; she couldn't put herself in such a vulnerable situation. Not after what had happened, especially.

"Blair- are you still there?" Eleanor called after getting no reply.

"Erm- yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"As I was saying...you do remember Bart Bass? Well his son now runs the company and since Bart and I were old acquaintances, I felt it important that we make an effort to attend."

Just as Blair was about to pick a panicked excuse, Eleanor cut in.

"I knew I could depend on you, Sweetheart. I have to dash. I will forward you the details and send my love to Serena and Dorota!" she chirped, not giving Blair chance to even wish her goodbye before the long distance line went dead.

"Goodbye, Mother..." the brunette muttered as she sunk back into her seat.

"Motherchucker."

"Who was that?" Serena stepped into the office a few moments later with a skip in her step.

"My mother. Why are you so happy? And so late?" Blair eyed suspiciously as Serena grinned wildly.

"Nothing! I'm just happy! And well... Nate and I may have decided to make things official...!" Serena cooed as she shyly confessed.

A few moments of jealousy shot through Blair's chest but from the look on her best friends face, she allowed the feeling to pass and a little happiness seep through her interior.

Blair stood and met the blonde in a hug, congratulating her courteously like a best friend should.

Serena recognised the over exaggerated happiness in her friend but chose to ignore it, knowing full well that if she approached the situation it would only come back and bite her in the arse.

"What did Eleanor say? Isn't she supposed to be on her way here?" S frowned and waited for an explanation.

"Fashion crisis. She wants us to fill in for her at the Charity Gala tomorrow."

"Oh, Nate already asked me but absolutely. Any excuse to buy a new dress!" she laughed excitedly as Blair contemplated what came next.

"You do know it's a Bass Industries function-" Serena began before being interrupted by the presence of an unwelcome visitor.

"Ladies! Good morning to you too!" Carter welcomed as he sauntered into the office.

"Who let you in?" Blair shot, shaking her head at his audacity to turn up uninvited on most occasions but thankful of his timing; she wasn't in the mood for Chuck Bass lecture from the loved-up blonde.

"Your lovely assistant...I think she's called Laura?..." he smirked.

"Laurel. What do you want Carter?" Serena demanded with crossed arms.

"Can't a guy just pop in to see an old acquaintance or two without reason other than wanting to catch up?" he mused as Blair studied him, the wheels moving in her head.

"You always have a reason, Carter. You're like a rodent." Serena smirked at her own comeback while Carter laughed lightly at her efforts.

"I was just in the city and thought I'd see how my favourite girls are...I overheard something about a gala? Anything I can do?" he smiled optimistically as the pair looked on skeptically.

"No-" S was about to announced before she was cut off by Blair's hand in gesture.

"Actually...I need a date. Tomorrow, pick me up at seven. Don't be late and wear a black tie." she told him.

"Not what I expected but I can agree to those conditions. Anything for Queenie..." Carter winked.

"Feel free to leave. Now."

And with a flick of the wrist she dismissed him to the dismay of her best friend as she shook her head in disagreement.

"I'll be there." Carter smirked before leaving quietly while Serena stood in silence scrutinising Blair.

"What?" Blair shot, knowing exactly what S wanted to say but devising better ideas of tomorrow in her mind.

Serena merely shook her head with raised eyebrows.

"Carter? Of all people you could have picked, you chose Carter?" she announced rhetorically as she walked through the arch to her desk.

Blair smiled in satisfaction and called out behind her.

"It's Monday. Tell Zoeey I expect those ideas by noon!" she echoed with a smirk as S muttered something back.

xoxo

"Are you nearly ready Nathaniel?" Chuck called from his place next to the bar where he nursed a scotch.

"I thought we were meeting you there?" Nate called back, stepping into the room dressed in a grey suit with matching tie.

"I decided to hold back. Besides... the dreary conversations with people I am suppose to remember seems far to much effort when I could be sat enjoying a scotch and the sickly sweet image of you and Serena cooing all over each other." he answered gingerly.

"How sentimental, I've never seen this side of you..." Nate added sarcastically, titling his head with a cute smile.

"...refreshing!" he chirped which allowed Chuck to smirk and down his scotch before he joined Nate with a smack against the shoulder before leading him to the elevator.

"Shut up." he sniggered as the doors of the elevator closed.

xoxo

"Can I ask you not to draw attention to yourself tonight? I'm here on behalf of my mother." Blair shot suspiciously at Carter who sat politely next to her in the town car.

"Why did you ask me to be your date?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"I needed a date." she replied bluntly.

"I don't know who you think you're fooling but I know Blair Waldorf and she never needs a date to prove to a room full of people that she deserves to be there."

"Why did you come back, Carter?" Blair casually changed the subject.

"Who's the guy?" he cut in, not allowing her to change where their conversation was going.

"Why does there need to be a guy involved! Maybe I just wanted a date for once!" she shouted, surprising Carter a little.

"Blair Waldorf never needs or wants a date! If you want me to be your jealousy toy, I'd love to play with you." he grinned with raise eyebrows.

"I don't need a toy."

"...and even if it kills me, Carter, I will find out why you came back. S may think this is an unpleasant coincidence but I know better." she finished as the car stopped and she helped herself out. Anticipation started to build as she thought of him.

xoxo

"Mr and Mrs Walters. Always a pleasure. I hope you're enjoying the evening so far?" Chuck greeted as he was approached by the elderly couple with smiles and all.

Even the buzz of having a little too much scotch before he made it to the event, Chuck still managed to hold himself reputable as he blathered his way through the evening. It truly was a boring state of affairs when the only vaguely interested interaction he had had was with the attractive female bartender only moments earlier; almost throwing herself at him the moment she clapped eyes on him.

"Mr Bass! How could we not! It's always a pleasant event when organised by Bass Industries. Your father certainly would be proud. We've been hearing great things from the board." The older gentleman babbled while Chuck nodded with as much enthusiasm and politeness he could muster.

"It's very kind of you to say so-" Chuck responded nicely as he drew his eyes around the room only to but stunted when his sight landed on a beauty wearing a rich teal chiffon gown, the only woman in the room that mattered.

"Sorry. I hate to interrupt but I just realised I need to inform security of a few arrangements. I hope you continue to have a good night." Chuck said abruptly as the couple looked at him in slight surprise.

"No, of course not. Please do carry on. Have a good night yourself, Mr Bass. We hope to see you again soon." Mr Walters agreed with a quick handshake before him and his wife watched the young Bass depart.

As Chuck walked away from the couple, his eyes stayed fixated on Blair and almost tempted himself to approach her but he stopped himself when he saw a gentleman join her; his hands claiming her waist, almost too comfortably for Chuck's liking as he watched from afar.

He felt a burning urge to go right up to him and pull her away. He looked up from her waist to see the man's face. An all too familiar face.

"What the hell is Carter Baizen doing here?" Chuck rasped, approaching Nate from behind as he stood near the bar with Serena.

"Baizen's here?" Nate turned in question, scanning the room for some sort of evidence.

"Wait. How do you two know Carter?" Serena cut in, confused as to why Carter was so familiar with the two men.

"Boarding school. For a few months at least...until he disappeared. Not to mention the dealing he had with Bass..." Nate explained vaguely as he eventually spotted the suspect.

"How do you know Carter?" Nate frowned back.

"Childhood. Our parents run in the same circles. Him and Blair dated for a while..." S added innocently as Chuck's sight quickly shot to the blonde's.

"How long is a while?"

"A year...not that it's any of your interest..." The blonde smirked as she saw Chuck grow more uncomfortable by the second.

Just as Nate was about to say something, Chuck slipped back into the crowd and even as Nate called in protest he didn't answer.

"What sort of dealing did Carter have with Chuck?..." Serena dared to ask but Nate only shook his head.

"We should stay out of this." he finished, pulling her away from any temptation to intervene.

xoxo

She could feel him watching her from afar and part of her was thrilled. Those deep knowing eyes seeking her.

She couldn't help it but she hated the fact that Carter persisted to place his grubby hands on her waist. She was Blair Waldorf for goodness sake, not an animal that needed to be pawed.

Even though she failed to admit it, she knew Carter was aware there was a man involved and although it thrilled her to know Chuck was watching her with agitation, she still didn't appreciate the petting.

"Would you excuse us, Lily. I think I just saw Serena." Blair addressed her best friend's mother with a pleasant kiss of the cheek.

"Not at all, Sweetie. You go. Carter." the older blonde nodded with uncertainty.

"Likewise, Lily. Always a pleasure." he grinned before he had chance to say much more and Blair was dragging away, out into a deserted corridor.

"Someone's keen..." he slurred, following the brunette into the lonely corridor.

He followed them. Little to Blair's awareness, he watched from a dark corner.

It had been far too long, he thought with a smirk as he let Blair push him in the chest.

"What the hell was that? I didn't ask you here so you could publicly grope and pet me!" she shot, slapping him in the chest but as she did, he caught her wrist.

"You were hardly resistant. Don't you remember how much fun we used to have." he laughed lightly as he spun so she was now with her back to the wall.

"_Used_ to. Past tense, Carter. I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I regretted every once of our past." She spat, pushing him away.

"Now, now. Why else would you invite me tonight?Missed the good old days?..."

The corner of his mouth quirked as he watched her squirm.

"Why did you come back?"

"I have unfinished business...a score that needs settling." Carter drawled as she eased a little.

"Well I no longer need your help. You're free to leave me alone. S and I have no further interest in why you came back." she summed, pushing passed him but only to be caught by the wrists.

"I've seen him looking all evening... Chuck Bass? Seriously Blair?..." he whispered into her ear so only she could hear; watching from the corner of his eye as he sought out the dark haired man around the corner.

"I have no idea who you are talking about!" Blair burst, attempting to release herself.

"I think you do. Use me, Blair. Haven't you heard about the Notorious Chuck Bass? He loves using people." he stirred into her ear once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pristine, Queen B... tease. No wonder he's on for the chase..." he smirked, knowing exactly how to press her buttons.

His lips padded against her cheek bone and she let him. That was all.

The thought of his hands on her made her want to shriek. Since Chuck, since that night, all she was able to think about was how he had compared to anything she had ever known.

Maybe if she closed her eyes she would feel some sort of safety, like he was there. But when she felt tainted, unfamiliar hands creep to her clad waist, she clenched her jaw. Her eyes shooting open.

"Get off me, Carter!" she almost yelled in disgust. This time with a struggle as his lips reached her chin before everything was a blur.

She hadn't even meant to sound so panicked but she couldn't bear other hands tainting her body so she pushed back and before she knew it, all Blair was able to make out was a flurry of suits and Carter eventually slumped against the opposite wall.

"Get the fuck away from her!" she heard a voice yell.

Then she saw the anger in those lonely eyes.

"Chuck!" she screamed, hitting him away from his victim as Carter swallowed hard, blood dripping from his lip as he slumped against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, hitting again with a shove for good measure.

As her hands collided with his soft but broad chest, her memory flashed back to the weeks before. God she wanted to hold him.

Snapping herself back up, she confirmed everything in her mind. He was still who he was, a liar.

"Saving you from this- this piece of shit." He justified, rubbing his fist.

"How courageous, Chuckie!" Carter cut in sindely, smirking as he wiped his lip and managing to straighten himself.

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately..." he spat, straightening his suit.

"Why am I not even surprised..." she uttered before shooting a death glare at Carter.

"Carter, leave. I will give you five seconds before I scream for security." Blair ripped back, with a stern pointed index finger and demand.

Carter laughed darkly as he watched them.

"You should know what you're getting yourself into, Blair. And Chuck…I'm sure we'll be bumping into each other very soon..." he sniggered as he disappeared away from the pair.

"Fuck you." he spat.

"I don't need saving for anyone. Least of all Carter." She spun on her heels and attempted to leave but only for his firm hand to grab her arm, spinning her back to him, nearly tumbling into his chest as her whole body shook from his warm touch.

"Why did you bring him here?" he accused, not letting go of her arm just yet.

"I came on behalf of my mother and I certainly don't have to justify myself to a stranger." She snap back, shrugging out of his hold.

"I'm not a stranger, Blair-"

"Then who the hell are you!" She cried.

"You wanted jealously. You've got it." He confessed, keeping her gaze.

"I don't want anything from you! You have no right. A folder of your sordid little life doesn't substitute a relationship. You don't know me and you certainly have no right to be jealous of whom i'm with. Goodbye Chuck." She saw the hurt in his eyes but moved anyway.

The words still hadn't hit her properly. Maybe if they had, she would have stayed right there.

"You think I have issues. Take a long look in the mirror." He called which only made her freeze and turn to see his back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That as much as you want to believe that we mean nothing and what happened was a mistake, you're wrong." He forced, turning slightly so he could see the fear in her eyes.

"It was just sex! A one night stand. A stupid misjudgment." She uttered, her breathing becoming somewhat laboured as she saw his nostrils flair with anger, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"If you truly mean that, why are you finding it so hard to lie?" he pressed, watching her chest rise and fall in her dress.

"I have no reason to lie."

"Then why isn't your mouth matching your eyes?..."

"Don't think you can psycho-analyse me! You don't know me! Don't delude yourself into thinking that folder means anything!" she balled.

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about since I never read it. I wanted you, not a piece of paper." He snapped back, catching her unsure gaze but she said nothing.

"You may think that I'm the only _'lost lamb'_ but I see it in your eyes. You're shit scared. Someone wants you for you and you're scared."

"I'm Blair Waldorf. Not someone's possession! You're the weak one! The coward." She brimmed, tears rimming her eyes as he stepped closer.

"I'm weak?" He sniggered. "You can keep pushing people away but I won't stop... this smoke screen, I know better." He muttered with a heavy swallow.

"What do you want from me? I didn't ask for this…" She begged, feeling herself becoming weaker with each word, with each blink of her pure brown eyes.

"I want you…all of you…" he whispered as he reached for her, but when he did, she bit her lip and sunk away from him again.

The way the words dripped from his lips, the pure honesty in his eyes and body language. She felt and bleieved every word. She panicked. Not like this. Not again.

"I can't do this-" she whimpered almost as his hand lightly brushed her hot cheek.

"You will never have me." She struggled to bite out, casting the stray tear away as she ran. Ran from him… that lonely man stood in the empty corridor and herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Feel free to slap or throw things at me! I know this was an abrupt ending but good things come to those who **wait!** I know this is a bit depressing with all the anticipation for Monday but I have hope! **Chair love guys! **

Please don't hesitate to tell me what you thought; any **thoughts, feeling, threats** are always welcome and **I love you all!** You read, you review, and you make me happy! :D If you trust me, stay with me!

_Sara _– I didn't want criers' last chapter! Ok…maybe I did a little but i'm so happy it had an impact on you! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this one too :)

_Edlover _– Yeah! Glad you liked what I did with the ending last chapter. Blair isn't at a place right now where she can give in to this stranger. She's scared for all the right reasons and materialistic forgiveness wasn't an option for B. Hope you enjoyed more Carter and I am also longing to see what happens tomorrow! A little apprehensive…ok a lot! Ahaha! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! Can't wait to hear your reaction for this chapter! :D

_bfan _– Yay! for sticking in there! Haha! Hope you enjoyed the update! Let me know :)

_johanna _– New readers are always welcome here! So happy you like it! :D

_Kels _– I would love more than anything for a quick reunion but I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! We are getting there slowly but surely! If it helps…I can confirm that I have written the near ending to this and it full or beautiful words! :D Forgive me? Thank you for always reading :)

_Grace _– Tomorrow arrived! Yeah! I hope this chapter was a good read! Can't wait to hear what you thought and thank you for reading and reviewing :D

_Gellergreen_ – I think Chuck will always be a bit insecure about his emotions and even in season 5, the poor guy doesn't know whether he is coming or going but I am so happy you are enjoying what I am doing with this story and that you liked this chapter! :) look forward to your review!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 9

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N:** *Sobs*** The Wedding. **WTF?** I can't even put into words how **epic** and **soul destroying** this episode was…but at the same time, **beautiful** and an opportunity for Chair in the future.

I stand by my original opinions towards **Louis, a complete twat**. **Eleanor;** gosh that woman had me in tears! We not only share a name but I give her **props** (see urban dictionary! ;)) for what she did when she went for Chuck. **Beautiful lady!** There were some **amazingly heartbreaking** words from Chair that episode. ***sobs more*** And it helped me to write the last chapter of this story, in fact. **DO NOT PANIC!** My ending is happy! ***wipes forehead***

This chapter is short because for me it came to a natural end and because of this I will try and update this weekend like last weekend or very early next week before I jet off to **NYC** **bitches!** That's right, I'm off the where GG goes down and I am hyped! So if anyone has any **recommendations** for food, cafes, shopping, cute boutique, bargain tips or anything – **do not hesitate!**

**Thank you for ALL** reviewing last chapter and as ever, I** LOVE** you all for enjoying this story and staying with me in hard **Chair times :')** Things can only get better! **Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>"S, I'm leaving." Blair announced as she reached her best friend and Nate.<p>

"What-why? You only just got here." Serena frowned at the redness of her best friend's cheeks and the upset in her eyes.

"I- don't feel too good." she lied as she turned slightly to her left to see Chuck coming through the doors she had just rushed through.

Following Blair's gaze, Serena realised what had caused this sudden out burst.

"What did he do?" Serena demanded, noting Blair seeming more panicked as he neared them.

"Nothing. I'm leaving. Sorry I couldn't stay Nate, it was nice to see you again", she nodded as she was about to turn and leave.

"You should go with her." Nate muttered as they watched Blair go, his girlfriend looking helpless.

"You don't mind?" she asked, running her hand down the lapels of his suit.

"No. She needs you and I think Chuck might need me too..." he gestured over his shoulder to Chuck who was currently finishing another glass of amber liquid.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Serena promised as she moved in to kiss Nate on the lips.

"Sounds good."

Without another word, Serena was rushing after Blair, catching her just before she slipped into the town car.

"Talk to me, B". Serena begged as she sat next to her friend, watching her cool exterior sit calmly.

"There is nothing else to say. I want to forget everything from the past three weeks and move on."

"...Please?" She turned an asked with slight plead in her voice.

Serena studied the brunette in front of her and truthfully, she didn't recognise who she saw.  
>She of all people knew when the game was up and when it was time to just be there for her friend but this wasn't it. She didn't need comforting; she needed pushing in the right direction.<p>

As much as she hated to admit it, even though Blair was totally unaware of Chuck Bass' past, she knew that the spiral she saw before her was for a reason. Blair didn't react like this to any man she had dated. She could lie to herself all she deemed but Serena could tell from the look in her eyes that the last thing Blair wanted was to forget.

"What about Nate's birthday on Saturday?" Serena reminded.

"_He _doesn't dictate where I can and can't go. Nate is a friend and I will be there." Blair announced sternly, turning back to the window, the conversation now dry.

xoxo

Leaving S in the car and wishing her goodnight, Blair wanted nothing more than to submerge her exhausted body in the scolding heat of a bath.

As she stepped out into her home from the elevator, her tired eyes immediately placed upon the man sat on her chaise lounge. Cursing him, she proceeding further into her home.

"Get out." She spat simply, not even bothering to keep up any sort of politeness.

"You may want to hear what I have to say first..."

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is remotely interesting to me."

He smiled evilly and stood from his seat.

"Chuck Bass will only fuck you and chuck you. That's what he does. He's a womanizer and always will be." He laughed as Blair frowned, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Why do you care?" she accused.

"Because Blair Waldorf deserves better. And well- I need a partner..." he added with an optimistic smirk.

"This is priceless! You used me for twelve months and leave without a word!"

It was like venom as she approached him.

"My family protected you for months and you stole from me. My trust and my family's power. And now you want me to be a piece in your sordid little scheme? Get the fuck out of my home." She pushed him in the chest.

"You know it wasn't intentional. I did care- but some very bad people were after me, Blair. I would have done the same for you." He protested, straightening his suit.

"No, Carter. That's where you're wrong. You only care about your own personal gain. You had me believe we had a future- whatever you're plotting against Chuck, don't bother."

She almost pitied the pathetic man that stood before her.

"You don't know what he did to me, Blair-" he tried but she only stopped him with more words.

"I don't care what happened between you two. I will not have you ruin someone else like you did me. Chuck Bass maybe a lot of things but I know he's a good man. You stay away from him."

She had no idea why she was saying this. It wasn't her priority to protect the anonymous billionaire, she didn't care. At least that's what she wanted to believe.

"I thought you didn't care?" He tormented.

"I care enough to help a friend of a friend... unlike the piece of dirt standing in front of me."

"Oh, I'm hurt." He replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever you are planning, just know that I will be one step ahead of you. I won't let you win this time."

She didn't say anymore as he sniggered and pushed past her to leave.

Just as she thought it was over, about to relieve the breath she had been holding, she heard his voice once more.

"It's ironic really... the virgin Queen B falls for the womanizer. Who have thought the once uptight bitch would fall in love with a guy who fucks anything with a pulse!"

Whatever Chuck may have done, she felt inclined to be near him, protect him and even though this was just a deal of principle, she would get to spend time with him and right now she didn't feel strong enough to deny herself that simple pleasure.

It could wait until the morning; she noted and instead, pulled her tired body in the direction of her sanctuary.

xoxo

He tried. Replaying it over and over in his head only made his chest soar. She had run for the third time. The first two were expected or at least a little calculated but not the third. He was readily set in giving up, just as she had wanted.

"Mr Bass, a Ms Waldorf to see you?" the blonde secretary with legs announced after knocking on Chuck's door, smiling contently as she did so.

"Blair- what are you doing here?" he asked, immediately standing from his seat and greeting her into the room, a spark of hope registering in his features.

"To help you." She began vaguely, keeping her footing by the door she had just entered.

"With what? I- thought-" he stuttered but the moment her eyes dropped to the floor, he knew that was the last things she had come for.

"This is nothing more than a business arrangement. Carter is coming after you and I want to be there when we win."

"I am fully aware Baizen wants to play dirty but I can fight my own battles, Blair." He swore, finding himself lent against the side of his desk.

"I don't doubt that but I want payback and this is the perfect way to do it." She nodded, of course he could fight his own battles, but she wanted to be there.

"What did he do to you?" He asked cautiously; even the thought of Blair and Carter sharing touch made his stomach sick.

"He stole a year of my life, my trust and my money."

"You?" she added, eyeing the way he stood now, almost protective of the news he had just heard.

"He stole money from a lot of people, myself included. I set some people on his trail who wanted him more than I did, and now the bitter bastard wants even. I'm game if you are." He explained with a small glint of mystery in those dark chocolate eyes.

The guilt of knowing his own intentions crept over him. Yes he wanted to protect himself from Carter and he was willing to do anything for this beautiful woman but in retrospect, he didn't care about the money. He just knew that this meant he would be able to know his scheming partner, know the brains behind the beauty. This was a way in, he thought guiltily as her smirked at her offer, waiting for the perfect response.

"Game. Let's get the bitch."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter came to a natural end for me so again, sorry for the shortness but I will update on Sunday if you **leave lovely reviews as usual** :D The next chapter will be a bit of scheming and **chilled chair** before we start to reach the nitty-gritty angsty love and eventually the happy ending we are **ALL** pining for! So stayed tuned and review if you love me and my story :D oh and don't forget, if you have any **NYC tips** :)

_Edlover – _Don't spiral down! We must build you back up! Think positive! Hahah! Hope you understood the Carter situation a little more. I didn't want to go into too much detail in this chapter about why he is back because I am concentrating on the CB relationship but there is defo happiness to come and scheming! Whoo! I love you for all your amazing reviews! :D Can't wait to here what you think of this one!

_Jenny _– I'm sorry Blair is irritating you? Haha! But my reasoning for her reaction in this story is, would I wanted to be personally investigated in such depth? I wouldn't and especially for B, her past of bulimia and her family hasn't been easy so that's one side of her reaction to Chuck and another reason is not purely related to the betrayal of him investigating her but her vulnerability and how scared she actually is to let someone in. In the next few chapters I will be going into more emotional detail with B so I hope that will get you to understand a little better :) Thanks for the review!

_Grace _– You don't have to beg me! There will be a happy ending but patience is vital! I have written an ending and I think it will be worth the wait :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Kels _– I am going to be going deeper into their past with Carter but not too deep that it takes vocalization off CB together and what the actual moral of the story is but I hope this chapter got you a bit more intrigued about what Carter is doing here :) Thank you for always reading and reviewing!

_bfan _&_ Phran_- Thank you for the R&R :D


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 10

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: Let's not dwell on the latest episode of depressing GG! I promised an update before I jetted off to **NYC** so here it is! This is rushed but I** NEEDED to** update before I left for six days so here it is! This chapter is much **lighter and cooler** than the last have been and this only means there is good stuff to come! **THANK YOU** to all my ongoing readers and the **amazing response** I have gotten from this story! You know **I welcome all reviews and reader** :) **enjoy my lovelies!**

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>"Where have you been this morning? You missed briefing." Serena asked as Blair rolled into the office later than usual.<p>

"I've been with Chuck." She replied simply, as if it was the easiest answer.

Almost choking on the coffee she was sipping, Serena frowned deeply before wiping her mouth to speak.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Blair shook her head.

"What were you two... doing?" she was puzzled at this point, almost surprised that things had worked out this quickly.

"I stand by what I said last night, S. This has nothing to do with anything that conspired between us. Carter is going after Chuck and I felt obliged to settle my own score." She shrugged as if it was the simplest concept.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you are doing this? You could have done it alone?-" Serena suggested but was cut off by Blair's hand in the air.

"I have no ulterior motives if that's what you're thinking. Now what did I miss this morning?"

"Don't change the subject, B." Serena warned.

"I'm allowed to. It's my business. Now what did I miss?" she confirmed, shooting her friend down again.

Sighing out of frustration, Serena didn't argue, for now.

"The samples came and we need to go through final pieces for next week."

"Perfect. Now can I have a moment alone in my own space. I need to check my mail." Blair said sickly but polite as Serena smiled sarcastically and left her to it.

xoxo

"Did you know Blair came to see Chuck this morning?" Serena questioned as she sat with her back against her boyfriend's chest as they sat on the sofa eating popcorn and attempting to what a movie.

"Yeah, I saw her leave. Something to do with Carter?" Nate replied in a calm fashion.

"What did he actually do to Chuck?" She turned, to see Nate swallowing at her question.

"Carter is a bad guy, is it really that important?"

"I know who Carter is, Nate. And seen as though my best friend and your best friend have teamed up for a take down, I think it is about time someone told me what was going on." She shot.

Serena had to hand it to herself, she was getting good at being stern and getting want she wanted through such firm communication. It was a new side of her that she thoroughly enjoyed; even seeing Blair react to her warning tone was rewarding enough to try it again on Nate.

At this point Serena had now moved away from Nate and turned so she was now sitting cross-legged next to him on the sofa.

"Speak." She demanded as Nate reluctantly gave in.

"Before Bart died, Chuck was given his mother's ring. Literally weeks before and well after he died, Carter turned back up in town. We were old friends and Carter was really supportive; we'd go out and relax- take Chuck's mind of things…anyway, Carter got involved with some bad people and a poker game. Long story short, he stole a lot of cash and the ring as insurance money. He lost, fled." Nate admitted, shrugging a little.

"How could he- the ring?" Serena shook her head.

"It was a one of a kind Harry Winston. Out of pure luck Chuck tracked the guys down and made a deal. He would tell them where Carter was for the ring."

"And now Carter is back for revenge." She summed up, standing from her position and pacing a little.

"Whatever you are thinking, please don't." Nate eyed cautiously as he stood too, following her path.

"I know Carter and I know he will look for an easy way in…I gotta go-" Serena jumped from her spot and went to grab her bag and coat.

"Serena-" Nate tried but was only cut off by Serena's lips and sure nod.

"Trust me. I need to talk to Blair." She promised as she ran for the elevator, leaving Nate completely out of the loop.

xoxo

"Carter knows about Chuck's business deal." Serena blurted as she walked in her office, Blair looking up from her paperwork.

"And why would he know that?" Blair questioned, pushing her work aside and frowning at the blonde.

"Because I told him." She answered simply, smiling with satisfaction.

"The reason I didn't tell you anything about Chuck and I's plan was because I knew you would pull something like this! I promised him we would keep his company out of it." She snapped, standing abruptly from her seat.

"Carter would have found out from somewhere. But by me planting the seed…we know his next move and you can intercept."

"But- there is no _'we'_ and we have no idea what Carter will do next-" Blair muttered as Chuck stepped into the office unannounced.

"Care to tell me what's going on? I heard mine and Carter's name mentioned?" Chuck made his presence known as he closed the door behind him, eyeing the blonde and the hostile posture of Blair.

"She told him." Blair blurted, pointing to Serena who shook her head and rolled her eyes as if they were in the playground again, through the blame around.

"She told him what exactly?" He asked curiously, frowning deeply at how annoyed Blair looked. Even with frown lines and a scowl, she was beautiful.

"I told Carter about the London deal." Serena stated bluntly with a shrug.

"Who the hell gave you permission to share that information?" Chuck almost yelled.

"Nate mentioned it last week and I knew that the only way Carter would approach you would be if he had a way in, so I gave him one."

"You let her do this?" Chuck snapped as he turned to accuse Blair who stood bewildered by the accusation.

"Of course I didn't! How dare you!" She shouted back, not quick enough to realise that she had thrown a pen in his direction, hitting him firmly against the chest.

"First this and now you're trying to physically assault me?" He gestured to Serena and then rubbed his chest, his mouth agape as Blair's formed a thin line.

"Wow…talk about sexual frustration!..." Serena mumbled with a cough to cover herself as Blair's face grew horrified.

"Do you two need a minute?..." She added with a small smirk as she noted Chuck biting his lip not to grin.

"Yes." Chuck supplemented as Blair's eyes shot to his before shouting again.

"No!"

Laughing quietly, Chuck shrugged with a smirk as Blair turned flushed, red cheeks and all.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes…" Serena grinned and laughed as she back stepped to the door, opening it and in only the sight of Blair, winking before leaving them alone.

"She- erm…" Blair stuttered as she tried to regain ability of speech but as Chuck neared her behind the obstructing desk, she only fought to calm her beating heart as it thumped loudly in her ears; sure he could here it now due to his overwhelming proximity.

"She what?" Chuck smiled warmly as he was now next to her, his eyebrows knitting together as his hand sunk onto her upper arm.

"Sh-she was teasing-" She swallowed hard as she let him run his fingers down her bare arm, leaving goose bumps in their path.

God she knew she should have moved away from his touched or changed the subject at least but his presence, his scent overwhelmed her and as much as she was mad at him for everything, she wouldn't let herself move from his touch. She wouldn't bother lying to herself for the latter; she wanted to help him to be near him. Any opportunity to see his face, touch him innocently in a kind gesture even if it was the brush of a shoulder or hand, it would be worth her time.

"I know…" He drawled

"This is just a business deal…" She assured her self as he watched her reaction as she closed her eyelids tight at his touch and closeness.

He wasn't able to control himself when his other hand slipped from his waist to her chin, lifting the supple skin between his thumb and index finger until he was able to place his lips against her cheek, savoring the silky texture against his lips for a longing moment as he kissed the spot with appreciation.

"Of course it is…" He whispered against her ear before he pulled away, stroking her cheek as his hands left her marred with his smell and handle.

She licked her lips subconsciously before she eventually felt the absence of his once scolding touch. Snapping her eyes open, with blushed cheeks, she pulled at her pencil skirt and coughed politely, shrugging the last few minutes away.

"I don't know what came over me." She composed herself before stepping out of his region, at a safe enough distance that she wouldn't feel the heat radiating from his perfect masculinity and the overwhelming need to jump him right there and then.

Laughing lightly as the obvious affect he had on her, he smiled warmly at her when she caught his eye.

She was intangible, an adventure, gorgeously complex and he wanted to know every crack and smooth plane. He wanted her more than he had ever known.

"Meet me at the palace bar tonight so we can talk?" He asked.

"No. Come to mine. I'm not in the mood for a public outing…anyone could be listening." She corrected, rooting herself towards the door which she now opened for him.

The quicker she got him to leave, the quicker she could slap herself for nearly cracking under his presence.

"Seven?"

"Eight." She corrected again, liking the way he would simply nod at her order rather than fight her on it. It gave her a little thrill to know she had a little control.

xoxo

"Punctual." Blair noted as she greeted a neat looking Bass off the elevator.

"Good evening." He greeted, innocently placing a kiss against her cheek for a second time that day.

Tilting her head to the side when he removed his lips, she smiled as he lead the way into her living area, leaving her wondering if all of his actions were only intentional to make her want to pause and cease the moments.

xoxo

After a good hour or so of discussing a tactic, they were now sat in the dining room, just talking. It felt comfortable. They didn't talk of anything in particular, just things. She noted how warm he looked when he spoke of Nate and how long he had known his best friend as well as she noted how he seemed to tense when talking about Bass… like there were so many unresolved feeling that he wanted to say but couldn't quite.

He slipped in from the service entrance and neared to dining room quietly.

He had watched Chuck all day and followed him this far. He knew full well that the loyal polish maid never worked such hours, not since she had Anna which made it all the more convenient for him so slink in undetected.

"_I having a meeting with the buyers tomorrow and I need to keep it on lock down. Make sure Serena doesn't open her mouth again." _Chuck argued as Blair sighed.

"_I told you it wasn't my doing the last time. Trust me when I say Carter won't touch Bass." _

"_It's not you I don't trust, it's him. And well, Serena…"_

"_It was a slip of the tongue for her the first time. Serena is like a loyal puppy. She is hardly going to strut into Carter's hotel room and announce that you have a crucial board meeting for the deal at the Russian Tea room tomorrow. That's the last place he would look and Serena will be at work all day. I will make sure she keeps in line. I have years of blackmail on that girl." _Blair assured as the room seemed to go quiet and the man in the shadows heard shuffling of chairs.

"I never took Chuck Bass for a worrier…" Blair teased lightly as she handed him his coat, now in the living area again as she ushered him to the elevator.

"I'm not. I just prefer to keep my business strictly business…most of the time…" he smirked as she shoved his coat to his chest.

"Same time tomorrow evening?"

"I'll be counting down the hours." He replied with ease as he stepped into the elevator, facing Blair as she dropped her hands on to her hips.

"Goodnight, Bass."

"Same to you, Waldorf." He nodded with a final playful grin as the doors closed and she was left feeling satisfied with their meeting.

She felt a tingle when he said her name in such a tone. She wanted to melt at his teasing but instead she trailed her body up to her bedroom and collapsed against her bed.

"What the hell am I doing?" She whispered to herself as she rubbed her face.

Just like a light switch clicking on, she knew she should have cooled the flirting. She was going down a route she had sworn to herself and Serena she wouldn't take and yet she found herself running in circles.

_No matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself. _Replayed in her head as she fell into a deep slumber of nothing but vague memories of his hands all over head body and the essence of that one night she had felt alive.

* * *

><p>AN: **BAM!** This was a terrible chapter for me! (and a tad short) I am shocking at writing a good scheme but hopefully next chapter it will all come to light! I am a man with a plan! …I think!

I am going to NYC in the morning! **WHoo!** Manhattan baby, here I come! :D hope this was enough to satisfy you until I am completely inspired by NYC and update next week!

**Thank you to all my beautiful readers and reviewing!** Thoughts, feelings, threats all welcome! It would be the perfect going away pressie :D

_Grace, Rf, Kels, bfan – _It is always a pleasure to read your reviews and to know that you are all enjoying this story :) Thank you.

_Edlover _– I will defo say hi to Ed for you! He flew back from LA last week so here's hoping I will be able to stalk down him and Leighton and the other cast! Hyped! Glad you like the scheming and as ever I love reading your amazing reviews :D Thanks sweetie :) Can't wait to here thoughts on this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 11

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes the tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: I'm **BACK!** NYC was…**WOW**! It was magnificent! Didn't see our beautiful Ed or Leighton or any of the cast but I did rep it up on the Upper East Side for a day or two and did you all proud with sight seeing and shopping! 5th avenue, **I love you**! And Oooh I went to the **Empire – Best day of my life :')**

**Thank YOU!** Do everyone who supports my writing and the people who continually read and review each chapter :) I don't have a lot else to say apart from enjoy! and go read my new one-shot which I will give deets on at the end :D Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>"Tell me the real reason you're going after Carter." Chuck asked firmly as he watched the now uncomfortable brunette step off the elevator as he paced his penthouse.<p>

"Why do you need to know this now?" She challenged, cautiously stepping further towards him.

"It occurred to me that I have no idea what your true intentions are. You could be working with Carter, getting me back for what I did." He admitted, finally looking up from his gaze on the fire place to meet hers.

"Are you saying you don't trust me? I don't fully know why you want Carter either, should I trust you?" She spat at the accusation.

"It doesn't seem like you have an option right now. But I want an answer. Why? What did Carter do that was so terrible that makes you feel the need to get him back?" he perused as he watched her face turn cold, her posture thicken a little.

The more she wanted to fight him on this, she wanted to tell him. See his reaction; give herself a reason to trust him.

"He had been in and out of my life for years. My first love... four years ago he came back. We were officially together for ten months when he proposed and I said yes. I thought, this is it, I couldn't let go..." she paused, a bitter feeling in her stomach but went on.

"He bought me a ring and everything seemed so perfect. But naive old me had no idea he had a lot of people wanting him for money. Money he didn't have and behind my back, he went to my father... he was my future so my daddy helped him, paid off the people who were after him and the moment cash exchanged hands, he was gone."

"For a year of my life I forced myself to believe that he loved me but all he wanted was security and money. The moment he got that he was gone. I hate the bastard and even if this only satisfies me for a short period and compensates just a few months of the year and money he stole from me, it will be worth it."

She was shocked that he had actually stayed silent long enough for her to able to tell the full story.

Now looking up to see his features so rough and distressed, she couldn't help but wonder how he was feeling.

"Do you still love him?" He blurted before he could stop himself.

Blair nearly stumbled at the questions. Why would he even ask that? But then she looked up to him again and he immediately froze his gaze with hers, longing, seeking for an answer.

"I could never love him after what he did. All he is to me is a distant memory that I try to numb everyday." She admitted, not entirely sure how she had come so close to him so she was no standing less than a meter away.

"Why would you ask that?" she now added in a quiet voice.

"I-I needed to know that there weren't any feelings involved. I don't want this to get messy." He lied, swallowing hard as she neared him even more.

She understand by the way his nerves started to show that she had him where she wanted him; his hard swallows and tight lipped posture was enough to tell her he was lying.

"Is that the only reason?…" She tormented as she closed the small distance between him and her. Her mouth now dangerously close to his as she watched him clench, swallow hard.

"You know it is. You make your feelings clear." He bit out.

He could allow her to gain the upper hand. She had pushed him away. He had chased her and now it was her turn.

"Why are you helping me?" She breathed against his lips, closing her eyes as her ears filled with the sound of his laboured breathing.

"I'm protecting myself. You just happened to be part of the game." He lied again.

"You're a terrible liar." she whispered, before her lips almost brushed his.

The most tortured tickle of their mouths. Their eyes closing. Blair's hands about to grab his neck, the lapels of his suit but something stopped her.

Her eyes flicked open and she saw the cold look in his eye.

Coughing himself out of the tense reverie they stood in, he stepped away from her knowing eyes.

"I have a business meeting to attend. I'm sure you can find your way out, I will see you this evening."

He didn't say another word as he walked past her and towards the elevator as she stood alone, cursing herself. She may as well have given in right then and there. How naïve could she get? Chuck Bass didn't chase women when he lost interest. Maybe this had only ever been a deal.

And then she remembered the week earlier.

_You will never have me_

She had pushed him away.

xoxo

Before Blair was able to leave, not at all willing to share a metal box with the coward; she paused for a moment and found herself pondering around his home.

She hadn't meant to but as her feet lead her away, before she knew it, she was now dropping into the softness of his mattress as she sat by his bedside table.

Everything about this room was a comfort; a gorgeous memory etched in her mind but a tainted nightmare at the same time.

The smell of the room and the feel of the textures made her want to stay here forever, with him. She didn't know what she had got herself into but she couldn't find herself running away again. Only running to him.

Serena had mentioned what Nate had told her the day before and Blair was curious as to why Chuck had never admitted this takedown having anything to do with his mother. When he questioned her, she let him but she didn't feel comfortable questioning him, not quite yet.

Catching her eye, she noticed a small photo frame behind his dimmed lamp.

Reaching out for the object, her hand came upon the photo of a young woman. She knew instantly who she was; Chuck looked like her in many ways, she was truly beautiful.

Blair was vaguely aware of the Bass' and their new money fortune as well as the little she had been told about Bart Bass and his late wife. It was very rarely mentioned, only that she had died when Chuck was a baby.

She wanted to know his hurt, his happiness, his darkness and his lightness and she couldn't quite suppress the curiosity she had with him. Maybe that was why she would always feel that pull? Not love but curiosity?

Falling out of her trance, Blair realised her phone was ringing and quickly stood, replacing the photo and moving out of his privacy. She knew she shouldn't have trespassed in such a way but the way he left her there alone felt as if he was pushing her to.

Leaving the tainted building as fast as she could, safely in the elevator, she answered her call.

xoxo

"And as you can see, Gentlemen, the London branch is also being flattened and widened to maximise the running of the business in order to incorporate our new brands and the companies we are aiming to accommodate. I feel that the more skilled teams we have, the more efficient the organisation will be." Chuck explained professionally as he pointed over papers as the two men in suits nodded impressively at his concept.

Chuck saw him the moment he came on his radar, watching carefully from the corner of his eye while keeping a cool business tone.

Carter Baizen sat at the opposite side of the restaurant; close enough to listen but far enough to be overlooked.

Chuck waited and waited but nothing came, only the quick wink he was given by Carter as he passed the Bass to leave; Chuck left with a frown as he watched him go.

xoxo

"Miss Blair, your dress came for this evening and a bouquet arrived this morning." Dorota announced her messages as she followed Blair upstairs.

"Is my dress in my room?" Blair asked as she rushed up the stairs.

"Yes, bag and everything ready for office." The maid sang as she watched Blair grab the bags and dress as she swiftly went to leave the room again.

"You not going to read note with flowers?"

"I don't have time." The brunette excused as she left with out another word; having to run to the office to finish some errands before going straight to the Nate's birthday.

xoxo

"Mr Bass, is it okay if I finish for the day? I did mention that appointment I have-" Chuck's secretary offered as she stepped into his office.

"Of course. Have a good afternoon." Chuck brushed off as he let her go, somewhat glad he wouldn't have to keep up with all the niceties as she continued to flirt with him every chance she got.

"You too, Mr Bass. Wish Mr Archibald a happy birthday for me." She smiled sweetly before leaving.

xox

"Any mail?" Blair called to Laurel as she rushed through to her office.

"Just this." The girl handed Blair a note.

Rolling her eyes, Blair immediately knowing who the card was from.

Taking the card she lazily scanned it.  
><em><br>Change of plan. Carter didn't make a move. Meet me at my penthouse 7pm_

_-CB_

Without a second thought, she threw the card aside and consulted her clock, 4.45pm.

xoxo

"B, you're here." Serena noted as she went to greet Blair who had just arrived.

"Tell me what I need to do." Blair demanded, checking through her pile of errands that had seemed to have mounted over the few days she hadn't been fully in work mode.

"Are you coming to Nate's birthday tonight?" the blonde asked.

"You know I am. Which leads me to ask, why is he having such a big event?"

"Something to do with his grandfather? Though no doubt we will be leaving later on to go to a few bars." S babbled on as Blair tried to listen.

"Good to know. Now tell me what I missed?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Chuck lately..." She commented with a knowing smile while Blair turned serious.

"How observant of you, S." Blair replied with a twist of sarcasm in her tone.

"It's purely business. We both want Carter gone."

"And the flowers? The notes?...All business?" She interjected again.

"Why is this such of an interest to you?" B questioned, frowning at the consistency of Serena's badgering.

"Because you're my best friend and we used to talk about these things! I've see the way you look at him. The way he looks when he hears your name..."

"I've been busy." Blair played off but only for Serena to challenge her again.

"Even when you've been sad, I haven't seen you this happy in years." She admitted with an honest smile.

"You call this happy? I call it tormented!..." She laughed a little but when she looked up to Serena who stood patiently, knowing their office was secure for her to share what she was about to.

Contemplating her next words, she paused for a few seconds. Seeing Serena waiting so honestly, with a tilt of the head and a shy look, Bair continued.

"He is all I think about... going after Carter isn't even important to me, just a bonus as long as I get to be around him?...".

"…This stranger chased me and I pushed him away and now the moment he gives in…I miss it…I miss him…" she confessed in a quite but saddening voice.

"Why don't you just tell him?... And don't tell me it's because of the files. I know you've forgiven him." S frowned, stepping instinctively closer to her best friend.

"Because I can't take that risk again. I met him weeks ago in a bar and since then, well, you can't exactly say our relationship or there lack of, is normal." she defended.

"When has Blair Waldorf ever been _normal_?..."

"...If you love him, take the leap. If it doesn't work out, at least you know you tried, instead of thinking, what if." Serena argued softly, seeing Blair diminish a little.

"If anyone deserves a bit of happiness in their life, it's you." She finished, enveloping the petit brunette in her long arms; knowing it had been far too long since they had hugged like this.

"Now. All I need you do to is to help me choose the last three designs we are going to put into production. I couldn't make the decision without you", S shrugged as she lead Blair into her office area where they got to work.

* * *

><p>AN: Tadah? Bland maybe? I took the decision to split chapters into shorter ones because I want to prolong the ending and build up as long as possible and I knew the majority of you would agree you would rather have delayed gratification than it being rushed so that is the plan. I have the near ending and the next 2 chapter written but it is now just filling in the gaps that I am getting perfect so bear with :)

_Kels _– Not quite a kiss but nearly? Haha! Hope you enjoyed this and I thank you for always reading and reviewing :)

_bfan _– Thank you as ever :D

_anifaraysitis _– I didn't see any of the cast :( which was a bummer but it was amazing nonetheless! And I forgive you but do try and review! I like hearing from you! Hope you enjoyed this!

_Edlover _– 'No matter where you run…' I totes stole it from Breakfast at Tiffany's! I am so bad! I had a great time in NYC and I always get über happy from your reviews so keep them coming! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter :)

**Ohhh!** And everyone please go read my **new One-shot**,**_ Ruby Lips and Tears_**. It's short but** Chair** as always :D **Thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 12

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes a tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: **Hey Hey!** It's Friday which can only mean one thing, an update from yours truly…! I Never thought i'd see the day but **I have stopped watching GG**…for now***face palm*** I know! But I have principles and I **CANNOT** stand Dan and Blair…don't even get me started.** Barf**. Dair… :/ ***cringe*** (I hate saying that) …fans…! **NO!** Not right, friends, yes, romance no. There is only one pair and this is** CHAIR!** Heehee! Rhymes! So I sharnt be watching GG until the writers stop being pricks and **bring Chuck back into the game!** Moving on….

I **REALLY** wish I could say I am happy about the last chapter but I am not :( This story started off so well with hundreds of unexpected reviews and fantastic words of encouragement and now I am stunned to find half the number of reviews I would normally receive and i'm depressed! Is it my writing? Has the plot turned shitty? I do apologise but with minimal effort from my readers, I can't give maximum effort in my update!... **I went there!**

So on that note, I am playing the **magic number card again**. I am** thinking of a number** and if **I don't** get that number of reviews or more, **I can't promise** another update on **Sunday** or next week...ouch! (I am hoping this threat works because I am not a mean person! I'm sorry! But review!)… But if I **DO** get my numbers back up, I will give you the moment you have all been waiting for on **Sunday** and after this chapter, you may really want it! **It's your choice!** This is what you people do to me!

I have 53 of you with this story in you favourite lists yet** 13 reviews?** Do the math! It's frustrating for any writer, and considering this is not including peeps who don't have an ff account. I mean it is amazing to have so many followers but if I don't get feedback, it's not rewarding enough for me!

**Rant over!** The outfits Chuck and Blair wear for Nate's Birthday, Chair Hate Sex 4x07 people, Deep Red/Crimson! **Enjoy!** This is gonna be an eventful chapter to say the least…!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>Blair's afternoon was filled with seeing models and the new designs before signing numerous amounts of papers and finally being able to get rid of Serena and the rest of her team so she could prepare for this evening in her office as she inconveniently wouldn't have time to dash home and leisurely get ready.<p>

Who had a birthday party on a weekday anyway? Blair shook her head at the thought and continued to ready herself.

Blair had opted for a J Mendel dress for Nate's birthday. She knew as soon as her eyes clapped on it that she must have it.

The deep crimson red dress with black roused bow detailing clung to her body in all the perfect places. The full length gown accentuating her waist and petit chest but at the same time, an elegant touch enveloping her body.

It was truly a dime matched with a loyal pair of black, peep-toe Louboutins.

As much as an inconvenience as it was to get her driver to take her on a detour to the Upper West Side just to please Chuck's demands, she anticipated how he would react to her choice of attire; noting the fact that on the last few occasions they had managed to perfectly coordinate, coincidently of course.

xoxo

"Have you seen, Blair?" Chuck asked Nate who had just greeting some of his guests.

"Serena said she had to run an errand before she got here?" Nate looked puzzled but shrugged as he turned away and sighted his girlfriend entering the room.

Not able to think much else of it, Chuck sought out the bar instead, ordering his favourite amber poison and relaxing into the plush leather bar stool as he watched people mill around the room.

Sporting a black suit, accompanied a crimson red shirt and equally complimenting brown and cream bow tie, Chuck observed the other guests with minimum interest until the moment his eyes fell upon an expected guest.

xoxo

"Chuck!" Blair called as she stepped off the elevator into a quiet lit penthouse.

When no one responded, she walked deeper into the home, frowning at his absence.

"Chuck? If this is some creepy way of seducing me, don't bother. Chu-" She shook her head calling once more but was stopped by the image of Chuck's briefcase set against the bar.

Sat numbly on the bar, Chuck's briefcase would have looked innocent as it did any other day but this evening, something seemed forced and as she moved closer, her eyes grazed a brown folder creeping out from the half open case.

"Can I help?"

Blair turned to the soft, feminine voice to be greeted with a half naked blonde with legs.

She was wearing nothing but bra and panties as Blair watched her reach for her drooped stocking, the dirty blonde extended her leg to pull the assaulting material back up her leg.

"Where's Chuck?" Blair shot, giving the cheap looking girl the dirtiest look she could manage.

"He just left." She shrugged with a smile as she walked towards Blair but sidestepped her behind the bar and grabbed a glass.

"Drink?" The girl offered with a teasing smile as she watched Blair retort in disgust.

"No, thank you." she said distastefully.

"But have one on me. It's not often someone as cheap as yourself is treated to fine liquor. And besides, you look desperate." Blair added with an evil glint as she watched the girl's mouth drop open in offence before turning on her heels to leave.

Just as she reached the partition wall between the living area and the foyer, there was a bang and Blair turned rapidly to see what had happened.

"Shit."

The blonde girl was now walking towards the pile of papers on the floor. Evidently the case having just fallen off the bar, Blair walked back a little to see what the papers scattered across the wood flooring were.

Tilting her head, the once brown package was in dismay on the floor, notes everywhere; pictures; dates; medical reports.

Blair's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the word, Bulimia. Words couldn't form and instead her feet were moving and furiously carrying her out into the open Manhattan air as she blinked her tears away and slipped into her town car.

xoxo

"Well if it isn't Chuck Bass!..." Carter drawled as he came up behind the brunette, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm pretty sure dear old Nathanial didn't put you on the guest list…" Chuck hissed back, turning his attention to the familiar rodent.

"You should know better than anyone that a minor detail like that is insignificant in our circles." Carter shook his head with a raised eyebrow as he ordered himself a drink with the nod of his head.

"I'm awfully surprised you haven't made your move yet."

"What move would that be?...Oh you mean corrupting your business...well, Bass, I wouldn't speak too soon if I were you." He winked before his glass was empty and he was gone, pacing himself from the bar and remixing into the crowd.

Not even able to make a comprehensive attempt at a comeback, Chuck was left in dismay as he scanned the room for Blair or any evidence of entertainment. Even Chuck Bass knew that he was in a foreign position without Carter making a move and even now as he sat at the bar, without a tantalizing brunette to converse with, he was completely bored.

xoxo

"Blair! You made it!" Serena smiled with ease as she advanced towards her best friend a few feet away but was confused when Blair raised her hand, continuing to beeline for the bar.

"I will be right back." She concluded as she tapped her heels against the marble floor, glaring straight to the suspect.

Frowning, Serena let her go as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Chuck turned to see Blair pacing towards him.

His first impression was to smirk. The way her dress clung to her heaving chest as she braced forward was effortless. But as she came closer, his eyes flicked to hers; the mask she was wearing and the glint in her eyes made him question her.

"Blair. Where have you-" he attempted but just as the words slipped from his lips, her hand was greeted with the side of his perfectly shaven cheek.

Hissing at the impact, he bit his tongue, clenching his jaw, bracing his cheek and turning to the furious flurry of crimson.

"What the fuck-" He spat as he grabbed her wrist as she made an effort to hit him again.

She didn't want to make a scene and turning to catch Serena's mortified look and some guests staring, she ragged her arm free and fled.

Chuck followed her with haste as the party continued, people mingling once more as the pair disappeared.

xoxo

"Why the fuck did you find it necessary to assault me! If you wanted to play dirty, all you had to do was ask!" Chuck called after her as he found her in a deserted room. He smirked with ease as his anger subsided a little.

"Shut up." She spat.

"I don't know what you think I did but you've got me all wrong." He protested at his failed attempt at lightening the mood.

"Have I really?" She turned to meet him with the most sorrowful of evil filling her orbs.

"So when I went to your penthouse, that wasn't a file on my medical history sitting innocently on the bar while some blonde bimbo strutted around half naked?" She cried, standing her ground.

"What the hell are you talking about! And why were you at my penthouse? I told you we would meet here and I have no idea who you are referring to. I have been at the office all afternoon." He fought back, fuming from the accusations flying from her primed mouth.

"You sent a note!" She yelled again, flinging her arms in the air this time.

"I didn't send you a note, Blair, and I learnt my lesson the first time. Do you honestly think I would stoop that low again?" he argued, frustrated that she would even assume he would do it again.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She confessed, turning from the sight of him.

"You told me that this was strictly business so why the hell would I look up your medical history, Blair! What is so important that you didn't want me knowing anyway?"

"That's irrelevant. And this is business." She glared, brushing off the medical subject.

"Then why are you so invested in finding ways to push me away?" He forced but when the door swung open, his sentence was lost.

"Wow. This really is getting intense!..." Carter announced his appearance as he stepped through the door, casually pacing into the room a little with a satisfied smirk gracing his features.

"I should have known-" Blair bit out as she realised, her eyes apologetically searching for Chuck's who kept his sight on Carter.

"I really did think you would be better than this. A classic Blair Waldorf takedown and you didn't even see this coming. Your standards really are slipping!" He laughed as she stood biting her teeth.

"This was all you?" Blair frowned as Chuck just stood waiting for more.

"I found it very amusing that you would fall for such an emotionless pit of a man. I must say I am impressed with your little foreplay last night. Giving me all the details I needed to know oh so conveniently...!" he mused as he noticed Chuck's eyes flicker with more anger which only made him smirk harder.

"What the fuck do you want, Carter?" Chuck spat.

"I figured a business deal could be remade but well... a heart... not always so easily..." Carter shrugged looking to Blair who stood like she'd been burnt.

"So I set a few things up... boohoo... Blair being betrayed by lover boy again! I must say, Chuckie, your new assistant, Vicky, very complimentary with assisting." He winked.

As Chuck composed himself, Blair watches the image of him before her; his fists tightening and jaw clenching as he slowly blinked.

"I pity you for actually falling for such a soulless bastard. As a leaving gift, I thought it would be fitting that I tell you a little about who this man is..." Carter looked to Blair as he gestured in the way of Chuck before continuing.

"Where shall we start... well he uses women like tissues, what was that famous motto you used to throw around?... Oh right, 'fuck 'em and chuck 'em'. Never sleep with the same girl twice, right Chuck?"

"And from the tension in this room, it only begs to ask…has that one way ticket already been used?..." he seethed, the sight of Blair looking away from the men confirmation enough.

"My, my, Bass…you are nothing if not prompt with you conquests!" He laughed darkly at the angered man before him.

"Oh and old Daddy dearest, always pining for his approval but you never did quite get it did you, pumpkin? And well, who would be surprised, considering you killed your moth-"

The smirk was quickly wiped from his face as Chuck's fist collided with his face with multiple blows.

Blair didn't protest but covered her mouth with a tight palm as she swallowed hard, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Leave." She spluttered as Carter scrambled to his feet, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"If I ever catch you in this city again, I swear to fucking god, you will wish you were dead." Chuck spat as he shook his wrist from the prior collision of his fist with Carter's now bloody nose and lip.

"We're not over." Carter hissed once more before he winked towards Blair and pulled himself uneasily from the room.

Chuck contemplated grabbing him again as his eye raked over Blair's body once more as he departed but he reframed himself. He was the only person allowed to look at her that way, they all knew it.

Limply pulling his phone to his ear, Chuck ignored Blair's calls to attention.

"He's on his way out." Was all that was pronounced as he replaced his phone back in his pocket.

"What was that?" She questioned and he listened this time.

"I got a call from security so I made arrangements for Carter just in case I turned out to be right." He shrugged, rubbing his fist once more.

"I don't even wanna know. But if you knew, why didn't you stop me from accusing you?" She begged a little.

"You're sexy when you're mad. I didn't want to spoil your satisfaction". He shrugged again, but this time with a timely smirk.

She couldn't help but match his smirk but it was quickly wiped away when she remembered the past moments of events that had occurred and once again, the atmosphere plummeted.

"What did he mean?" She said just above a whisper as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"About what?"

"Your-" She didn't get chance to finish because he knew from the look in her eyes.

"How can you ask me that?" He asked, astounded.

When she looked away, he felt compelled to say it, even if not for himself but for her.

"She died giving birth to me. So yes... I killed my mother." He mumbled.

She bit her plea of desperation that nearly escaped her in a whimper as she saw the guilt in his body and eyes.

"That is not your fault- you were an innocent baby-" she defended but he only shook his head and Blair felt herself protectively stepping toward him.

His attitude and intensity told her she wasn't in a position to question him about his mother any further.

When there were no more words, she spoke again.

"Do you really use women like that?" she muttered, embarrassed to even be asking.

"We all have a past, Blair." he bit, running his shaky hand through his now disheveled hair.

"Why do you even care?"

"Did you use me?" She cracked, dropping her eyes to the floor but only to be fished back up by his stare and Blair needed to know.

"Is what Carter said true?" He demanded before he said anything more and from the way she shuffled, fidgeted uncomfortably in her dress, he needed confirmation.

"I don't care. I just- "

"You were jealous when you thought I'd slept with her? My new secretary? Who needs to be replaced ASAP, might I add..." he answered, Blair turning a little.

"I couldn't care less. I- erm-." she threw again, almost flinching at what she saw coming.

He couldn't help but smirk when she stuttered. The confirmation was enough. She was jealous. Just like he had been when he saw her with Carter and he loved it.

"You're doing that thing where your mouth doesn't match your eyes. You were jealous. Just like I was when I saw you with Carter last week." he spoke with confidence.

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel! Did you use me?" She yelled back, desperate to be released from the uncertainty.

"I'm far from perfect, Blair but so are you! You say you don't want to know me yet you push and pull me and I find myself needing to justify myself to you! I'm Chuck Bass and I never justify myself to anyone. So here it is..." he took a deep breath but not letting her speak as he raised his hand to stop her from speaking.

"When I met you that night in the bar, things changed. I can't sleep! I haven't slept with anyone else since we met because I find myself constantly thinking of you! I _used_ women because I've never know anything different…felt anything… but being around you makes me want to be better. I push myself because all I have ever wanted was someone's approval, to be worth something..."

"…I never thought I'd be able to love but I find myself wanting to- I-" he paused as he watched her exterior crumble away a little with each word.

"I've got this fluttering in my stomach- I can't eat - god! I think i'm falling in love with a woman who drives me crazy! A woman I hardly know! Who makes me feel alive, instead of treading through my life numb." He admitted with a faint laugh.

"I didn't use you, Blair." He promised and she knew. His eyes said it all.

"I can't do this- not now-" she muttered, feeling her self-preservation drop away one ounce at a time.

It was happening again because she knew every word was true. She felt the fluttering, she knew the feeling of restlessness at night when she was unable to sleep but merely think of him. She knew it all too well but Blair Waldorf could not love a man who didn't love others. Who used women like Kleenex.

"When?" he yelled, shaking her a little as he reached out for her.

"I-"

She couldn't even form a coherent sentence when he spoke again.

"I have chased you for weeks and don't you dare tell me you don't feel anything for me. I can see it in your eyes. The only person you keep lying to is yourself. You tell me now that I mean nothing and I will walk away, forever." he demanded, scared of his own threat.

"Tell me, Blair." He warned, stepping closer to the feared perfection that stood so close to him.

"I don't know who you are-" she whispered but said no more. The way he was looking at her so pleadingly forced her to look away.

His hands were now against her wet cheek, rubbing the damp away and pulling her glistening eye up to his; begging her to stay and say it. Needing her to.

She couldn't stay here because she wasn't a possession. She wasn't a tissue. She was Blair Waldorf and she wouldn't love a man this way.

The fear forced her desire aside and she ran. Again. Fleeing from him and herself. But no matter where she ran, she would only end up running into herself and she knew that, but she needed time.

* * *

><p>AN: BAM! Cliff hanger! Haha! That girl just doesn't stop running does she? Hahaha! So Chuck went there. She knews, he kinda knows what she's feeling...awkward when she runs away again, Bass, huh?

On a light not because I don't like to rant, I love everyone of my readers who take time to review :D This is why you keep me going! I will update on Sunday with my numbers fulfilled = no reviews, no update i'm afraid! Mwahaha! Thanks to everyone who reads! Now review! :D

Thoughts, feeling, threats, ideas, hopes...just a word(s) will suffice! :)

_Kels _– The Dress? 4x07…piano sex? Hahaha! I know there was not much reaction to the dress but with emotions running high, I plopped a little in there right? Hope you enjoyed it!

_anifaraysitis, Rf _& _Kathy _– Thank you guys! Always love to hear what you think! And Kathy, you are too kind! :D

_Edlover – _Oh my loyal lovely! Gotta have love for Belena...although there is none in this chapter :( And ditto! I have stopped watching GG until the writers get their act together! Cannot even deal! Love you and all your amazing reviewness! I forgive lateness too ;) Can't wait to hear your thought on this chapter! :D

Oh and go and read my Chair one-shot, Ruby Lips and Tears if you haven't :) Or I will beat you...! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 13

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes a tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: Firstly I want to **apologise sincerely**. I have been under a lot of pressure lately and FF is the only thing keeping me sane and from the lack of reviews…well let's just say I had a moment of undignified fury to my **amazing readers**. I am well aware this is no excuse but as promised, I have an update as promised and I just hope you all don't hate me, although it did give me** smiles** to know you are all still reading :)

We are getting to the climax of this story and this chapter brings more running…but in the right direction this time ;) There is probably going to be one more chapter to this story or if I push for an epilogue, two. I really hope you have all enjoyed this journey and that you can forgive my past transgressions and enjoy reading the last few chapters :) I'm gonna hush now! Enjoy.

Ps. _**Without A Word**_ and _**People Help The People **_by _**Birdy **_are good songs to listen while reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>She pulled them from the deepest corner of her wardrobe and threw them. Letting the papers securely fastened inside, jerk as they hit her floor.<p>

She was in love with a man. Chuck Bass. She had never felt more vulnerable. He had confessed his love for her and she had run. She was the coward and as much as she wanted to push herself away from her own desires, his words, she couldn't find herself with enough will power to do so.

She crumbled to her knees as she became too weak to think or cooperative with all the words flying around in her aching head. She looked up to the pinkness that caught her glistened eyes, and that's when she saw them.

The untouched flowers from this morning. _'I don't have time'_

But she did now. As she picked herself up off the floor, she paced cautiously towards the flowers and hoped that they weren't another piece of Carter's game.

Parting the delicate petals, a few fell as she did so and she almost held her breath when they disintegrated in her hands. Blair Waldorf felt so broken but as she fished the note from the bundle of petals; the sight of his handwriting weld in her heart and she wondered how she could have been so blind to not noticing the note from earlier today was vaguely different in comparison.

Chuck had always signed his notes with a simple name and just one kiss and as her mind flashed to this afternoon, she cursed herself. She should have known a blunt _CB_ wasn't enough to be evidence of _her_ Chuck Bass, but instead, Carter Baizen.

'_When love is not madness, it is not love' _

– _Pedro Calderson de la Barco_

_-Chuck x_

As she read the note, she felt herself sink into his writing but then for just the briefest moment, she wanted to know why. Why he would send her this today of all days. Why wait until now. But then it occurred to her, she knew this wasn't just a business deal and of course he did too.

The file, the Empire State Building, being wrapped in his arms, the other notes, the peonies, the dress, Daniel, the look in his eyes, the feel of his arms wrapped around her waist as he talked about his insignificance. Him.

xoxo

His mind was a blur. He had wished Nathanial a good evening and found solace in escaping in his sleek, black limo.

One glass of that sweet, burning nectar down his throat was nowhere near enough to satisfy him from the humiliation of being pushed away once again.

As much as his mind thought sexual revenge was a good mix with his alcohol consumption, his body wouldn't allow it, not after _her_ and truthfully, it hadn't since the moment they were locked away in his bedroom weeks past. A sensation he had never experienced before. It wasn't sex, it was love.

Stupidly he had confessed such a thing, hoping she would fall into his arms. She made him need to. Want to, but he had his answer and it only gave him the ammunition to never open his heart again. After all, Carter was right; Chuck Bass was an empty pit. Not worthy of love and certainly not worthy to love.

He laughed bitterly as he now stood slumped at his own bar, the memory of his soppy gestures to the stranger he thought beautiful. Oh god, he would never resent her beauty but he resented pulling down his walls for her. He had never wanted someone so much, but now he only wanted to numb it.

_Just tiny dots in the distance of irrelevance..._

xoxo

Serena was right; she had forgiven him a long time ago. Maybe weeks but the only thing she could place that was holding her away from him was the power he had over her.

Blair Waldorf was not a weakling. She stood on her own two feet and she wasn't someone's property but when she was in his arms, his bed, his eyes…she had never felt more vulnerable and that's why she ran. The knowledge that if she fell deeper, she wouldn't be able to get out. It scared her to running away every chance she got.

And the worst thing was, he was right. He made her furious, frustrated, crazy and she would spend every spare moment pondering what they could be but the fear would only subside that eventually.

Blair Waldorf was in love with Chuck Bass and as she started to move, her body leading the way, all she could think of was the fury that he put within her. How much she wanted to hate him, to cause him pain, to love him, to be held by him, to be kissed senseless until she was drunk enough to take the leap and let herself be vulnerable for once. To let herself be loved. To love.

He had said it himself; he had all about forced himself into her life and etched his perfectness into her mind and reeked havoc with her emotions.

As she forced herself out into the cold open air Manhattan, two files in hand, she was only in the direction of one place.

The elevator climbed the endless amount of floors to his penthouse; her sweaty palms gripped the two thick, leather folders tighter, wanting nothing more than to throw them at him, wiping that perfect smirk right off his lips.

Her feet carried without realisation and she was now sharing the same air as him.

She found him stood by the bar, nursing a tumbler of scotch as he brooded.

Feeling the shift in presence in the room, he immediately shot his eyes up to the visitor.

Standing rigid, he turned his body to meet her gaze, magnetism compelling him a little closer but no such thing as hope gracing his features. Just a longing, empty stare.

"Come to gloat? Issue me with a restraining order?..." he laughed bitterly, Blair clearly noting that the drink in his hand wasn't his first.

"...Let me save you the trouble. I'll leave you alone. Feel free to leave with piece of mind that I won't corrupt your life any longer." He spat, gesturing to the path she had just rode in on.

"You- you're infuriating!" she cried, throwing the leather wallets against the sofa.

"Enjoyed the light reading I see?"

"Who do you think you are?" she accused, her arms flailing as she did so.

He didn't answer back but rolled his eyes and waited for her to continue with her accusation.

"You jump into my already twisted life and screw with my mind. You have me investigated, you punch my date, some tacky blonde bimbo makes me jealous for some unknown reason, you send me notes that make me want to scream at you, punch you; that make me feel! You confess your deeply unwanted emotions towards me at a very inopportune moment and then you expect me to sedate you further by reading a dark story of your life because you think it will make amends?" she shouted.

"What did you expect? I'm Chuck Bass! I'm sure what you read was enough to get a clear of image of who I am. Although…i'm sure Carter helped you enough with that." He hissed, emptying his glass and discarding it on the bar.

"I didn't read your file, Chuck... just like I believe you didn't read mine..." she admitted, calming down a little.

"So?" he continued, bluntly wanting her to say it first, whatever it was.

"A month ago I was happily unengaged! I may have plodded through life unaware of how miserable I was but at least I didn't feel it! But then you- you force yourself into my life and I then I realised how shit my life really is!..." she softened, feeling her eyes swell with wetness.

"You woke me up from the daydream I was happily living a lie in and you made me feel... I second guessed my own belief that true love really existed and I could ever have a soul mate, all because of you!"

When she paused to regain her composure, Chuck took the opportunity to piece together a few things, coming somewhat more aware of what was happening.

"What are you trying to say?" he muttered.

"That I am falling in love with you! That all of the sadness in your eyes matches mine! For the first time in a long time... I feel safe... I feel worthy of something... even when you hurt me... and I feel myself wanting to save you!" she yelled, crying freely now as he stepped a little closer, still to cautious to let her in completely.

"No one can love someone like me." He announced numbly, Blair stepping to him this time.

"Why not?" she dared.

"Because I don't deserve to be loved. I kill everything I touch. I can only lust for something, I can't love… least of all know how to love." He spat.

"Then why, every time you look me in the eyes, do I see you, the real you…why do I feel it when we touch...when we made love?..."

She was next to him now. Her perfect fingers cupping her unshaven cheeks as he clenched his eyes closed.

"You made it clear that you don't want me. Why else would you run? I took the hint-" he moped sadly but only to be lifted back by her touch.

"...You don't scare me Chuck Bass... and no matter what you may have forced yourself to believe, you do deserve to be loved... I love you." She sighed, tears running wildly down her cheeks as one rolled down his under closed lids.

"I was so scared- scared that if I let you in... that you would break me twice as hard as anyone ever did...so I ran…many times!" she admitted, breathing deeply as her mouth neared his with a small laugh.

"I don't care what Carter said, I don't care who you used to be. I care about the man I've seen. The man I know you can be..."

"Why would you do that?..." he hissed.

"Because I love you..." she whispered back so quiet only he could hear.

"And as much as I hate to admit it…you were right. You make me crazy, mad…and I have never felt anything like it but...but it feels so right…"

He felt himself believing every word. Their whole relation flashing in front of his eyes as he watched her cry; gripping his cheeks tighter and pulling at the little boy within him.

"Let me in…please forgive me…" She begged as he merely listened, tears forcing themselves upon him as he fought to stay composed.

As much as he wanted to push her away like she had done him, he only felt himself falling deeper into the truth, her eyes, her scent, the beauty of this stranger.

"Don't let me fall..." she begged as she felt herself gripping his cheeks even tighter as he tortured her with more silence.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." He muttered against her lips, needing more than her begging.

"Only if you promise to never break me-"

"I could never-" he began but was cut of by her lips firmly claiming his.

This time he didn't resistant but only pulled her to him with every breath he had. She was in his arms and although the pushing in his mind wanted him to let her go, the throbbing in his chest told him that right now, in his arms, he could never let her go.

Her lips washed his fear away and only hooked him harder. As he sobered from the forgotten alcohol, he was inebriated further by her tongue invading his mouth and the pull of her hands against his neck, on his lapels.

It wasn't the buzz of alcohol that was causing the tingling sensation when they touched, it was the love her felt as her body claimed his; pushing, pulling, tugging, needing, wanting.

It was an eternity as he pulled back to see her face; her swollen lips and glistening eyes, telling him he certainly wasn't dreaming.

His hands were at her cheeks, on her neck as he tugged her closer to him so he could place a chaste kiss against the side of her mouth.

She melted into his lips are she closed her eyes with each soft touch, just letting him be; waiting and watching.

He kissed her once more on her drenched cheeks bones; wiping away the evidence with his thumbs as she felt his hands change direction and before there was any resistance, she was in his arms, staring into his clouded eyes that matched hers. Lost in his embrace as he carried them away into the darkness of his penthouse; the deepness of their love.

They were two beautiful strangers.

* * *

><p>AN: …there it is! No more running? I hope not! Hahah! Would love to know if this was worth the wait and if it was a good enough chapter? Dunno myself :/ Felt like there was something missing? but I hope it was good enough. Thoughts, feelings, threats, kind words…words! Are all welcome as ever! Thank you!

I am so overwhelmed with the amount of reviews I received last chapter and although my begging *face-palm* seemed to have worked…I don't plan on doing that in the future as it did make anger a few people :/ Sorry!

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU!** To all of my readers and the amazing reviews I receive every chapter! **LOVE you all so much!** And although I haven't sent out my PM replies to those of you with accounts as yet, they are on their way but i'm super busy so I will try and do it asap :)

_**Edlover, jj, bfan, Grace, G, Sofia. N, anifaraysitis, CB, Nicole **_– **Thank you so much** for all reading and reviewing :) Wouldn't be able to do it without all your positive words :D Can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter!


	14. Hook, Line and Sinker

Title: Two Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 14: Hook Line and Sinker

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass is a womanizer, Blair Waldorf is a powerful women. When two complete strangers meet in a bar, it can surely only be the buzz of alcohol that causes a tingling sensation when they touch? AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. T rated initially but will turn into an M in future chapters. Happy Ending.

A/N: I am sorry I have kept you all waiting for 2 weeks but I have had writers block and a very stressful few weeks of college. It is **sooo** sunny today in England! I could be outside but I am inside giving you this update! But **I love you all** so it is worth it! The time has come! I left out the smut on this one and the last because I wanted a **smooth, fluffy ending :')** ***sobs*** and I hope you enjoy this and remember the Chair we all used to love and are hoping for eventually. I have even named this last chapter, the only chapter I have name in this fic, i'm getting all sentimental here! :')

It has been a pleasure reading all your lovely reviews and words, it has been a pleasure writing this story and although this is not how I intended the story to play out, it is what it is and maybe it was meant to be :) Please do **enjoy and THANK YOU.**

ps. bit of a jump into the future nearing the end.

Disclaimer: For the FINAL time... I don't own GG unfortunately for me :)

* * *

><p>"I held up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn." Carter glared as he rubbed his sore lip.<p>

"Not until you tell me how you did it?" The blonde bargained with raised eyebrows as she held the envelope in her hand at a distance so he was unable to reach.

"I did as you asked; pushed them together. I forced Blair's hand and she took the bate. She may know a little more about dear old Chuck's bitter past than necessary but it's done." He assured he sauntered around the room a little.

"How do I know it's worked? She might just run in the opposite direction again!" Serenade flailed as Carter laughed lightly.

"Because I know Blair can't resist temptation and she will do anything to get what she wants, even if that means saving him from himself and sacrificing her own beliefs."

"This doesn't make us even. What you stole from Blair can never be replaced. Even this isn't enough to forget the deceit you caused. But Blair is happy, Chuck makes her happy." She swore then finally putting the envelope in his reach, trying to give any justification why she had done this.

"A one-way flight to Monaco. I never want to see you again, don't come back, Carter." She threatened before handing over the white envelope and leaving the secluded room and the quite bar of milling nobodies.

xoxo

One minute she was in his arms and the next she was in his bed again, under his body and full of his touches.

"Chuck..." Blair whispered just because she could. Because she wanted to hear him name on her lips.

"Blair?" He whispered back against the skin of her bare chest as they lay in each others arms.

"Why me?..." she almost begged, as she ran her hands through his hair as his head rested against her chest so he was able to hear her heart beat.

He contemplated the answer she may want but then opted for the only answer he could think of that would possibly satisfy them both.

"Because you're you. And I'm me." He answered simply, tightening his grasp on her waist as he left innocent butterfly kisses against her chest and her neck.

"What do we do now?" She replied, somewhat satisfied by his choice of answer.

"Stay locked in here for the foreseeable future?" he suggested, propping himself on his elbow as he smirked.

His welcoming smile made Blair run her soft painted fingers against his lower lip and across his newly stubbled chin.

"Can _Chuck Bass _really commit to a real relationship?... Because if you can't, let me go now." She doubted for a moment, the fear in her eyes forcing him to pull her to him.

Taking his free hand, he pulled her flushed cheeks into his palm and ran his thumb against the expanse of her rosy cheekbone.

"You're Blair Waldorf and I love you." He swore as their eyes met.

"Whatever this is, it's real and I'm not going anywhere... I don't think I could even if I wanted to." He added as he took her lips in his; Blair melting to his touch once more.

"Does this mean I've hooked myself a Bass?" She grinned charmingly against his lips as he drew back to look at her.

"Hook..." kiss "line..." kiss "sinker..." he laughed lightly against her this time as he reclaimed her lips and they fell back into his pillows.

As he kissed his way down her neck, over her chest, down the valley of her breasts and paying attention to her stomach, Chuck abruptly stopped after Blair whimpered and buried her hands encouragingly in his brown locks.

"Don't stop!" She moaned with a cheeky smirk as he looked up from her naked body with an evil grin.

"It just dawned on me that we have the rest of our lives to do this." He shrugged with a smile, leaving his ministrations lost as he scooted next to her, draping his hand across her flat stomach as he propped himself on his elbow once again.

"Pardon?" Her eyes shot wide as she observed the perfectly relaxed naked figure next to her.

"I said, we have the rest if our lives to be doing this." He noted again.

The surprised look on her face like a child denied candy make his stomach flip. It was as if the last few weeks had been washed away and they had known nothing else but happiness.

It was foreign to him. This feeling of completeness and the willingness to spend time with a woman doing things other than laying them. She really was one of a kind; the only who could ever give the possibility of making Chuck Bass consider settling down and for the first time in his life, with her, he wasn't scared, he wasn't numb.

"We are 12 hours into our relationship and you are already denying me?" She laughed in a worried tone.

"I would never deny you. You're too insatiable. But you do owe me breakfast, remember?"

"No I do not." She announced quickly.

"If I recall, a few weeks ago you begged me to make breakfast with you but it didn't go according to plan and well, I want to start again." He smiled, kissing her neck before he pulled back to pout.

"Waffles." Blair bargained, unable to resist his perfect pout and those deep brown orbs.

"Pancakes."

Chuck smirked knowing he was already victorious.

"What if Nate comes in and he catches us in a compromising position?..." She teased.

"What sort of compromising position would you be referring to?" He asked charmingly as he whispered against her ear, nipping the lobe as he did so.

"Oh I don't know... I could be prancing around in your shirt and oops! I spill maple syrup down my chest by accident and you happen to be there to clean me up?" She shrugged as she kissed his nose before pulling away from him and standing.

He watched her as she stole his discarded shirt from last night which lay on the floor before retreating to the bathroom, watching her perfect arse and breasts bounce as she disappeared, nearly eliciting a groan from him as his groin tightened a little.

"Minx". He muttered to himself before she reappeared a few moments later with his shirt hanging huge against her petit frame but looking absolutely perfect.

Throwing him his robe, she strolled out of the room throwing him a quick wink.

xoxo

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" Blair asked expectantly as she stood next to the open fringe with one hand on her hip and the other on the fridge door.

The sight of her in his shirt made his blood boil and the satisfaction of seeing her sleek, bare legs below her covered upper half made him want to grab her and take her right then and there but he wouldn't. He loved watching her.

"No idea." He laughed lightly as she shook her head and finally turned to the fridge.

"Well I have no idea! I have people who do this for me! What do you recommend we do?" she shrugged with little confidence as she turned from the fridge with no advance on her knowledge.

"That's what iPhones are for." Chuck waved victoriously as he tapped way on the pad.

Rolling her eyes playfully at his unorganised ways, she approached him at the breakfast bar. From behind she let her arms slink around his broad chest as her face placed on his shoulder letting her lips leave curious kisses against his neck and shoulder.

"Could I have this treatment every morning?" He moaned as she nipped his neck.

"That depends." She teased as she moved around him to sit on his lap.

"On what?" He raised his eyebrows in question as she began to run her nimble fingertips curiously across his stubbly cheeks as he paused from his search.

"Whether the favour gets returned..."

"Oh... I think that could be arranged..." he teased back as he pulled her lips hastily against his in a firm kiss that sent her dizzy.

She could stay locked in his arms forever but as if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly and she pulled away to see Chuck grinning.

The image of what she saw that previous night flashed in her mind but then she remembered; Chuck didn't see the file. Not her about her health anyway and although she let a sigh of relief leave her with a smile, she felt something inside of her change.

The only person she shared secrets with was Serena and Dorota. She kept her personal affairs to herself yet being so comfortable and safe in his presence, Blair felt like she had known this all her life. She wouldn't stop herself sharing things with Chuck even if she wanted to.

"I think that return will have to wait!" Chuck smiled as he kissed Blair on the temple and helped her up.

"We need eggs, flour and buttermilk." He order as Blair chirped up and pulled Chuck to the fridge with her.

Chuck couldn't resist his hand playfully colliding with her barely covered arse and he chuckled a little, watching his actions elicit a squeal from Blair.

Laughing lightheartedly, Blair turned to Chuck with a gleaming smile and prodded him firmly in the chest.

"Paybacks a bitch, Bass!" Blair laughed evilly as she threw Chuck a threatening eyebrow which only made Chuck laugh more.

It was music to her ears as he laughed. A melody to her as he held her waist when they stirred the mixture, when flour was thrown anywhere and everywhere, dusting their faces, when they had to fish shell from the egg out of the mixture because Chuck didn't know how to successfully crack an egg, when they forgot to put butter in the pan and burnt the first pancake, when they did this once a month, every month…

xoxo

The recipe stayed the same and so did the laughter but the propositions always changed. Chuck always kept his word and returned the favour but this time; the favour was more precious than it had ever been.

"Chuck? Have you seen my underwear?" Blair called from _their_ bedroom as Chuck smirked.

He never got tired of hearing or voice or seeing her prance around in his shirt, panties or no panties. Truthfully, Chuck Bass had never been so happy.

"I think they got lost in transit! You won't be needing them anyway!" He called back knowing full well she could hear the smirk in his voice.

As she searched in their bedroom, Chuck nimbly used the pancake batter to spell out a request in the hot buttered pan.

"Waldorf! I need some assistance!" He called.

Within a few second she pranced out in his purple shirt, a familiar sight that never got old for Chuck, not even after _years_.

"Have you burnt the pancakes again? How do you manage it every time? What happened to, I can do anything, _'I'm Chuck Baaasss_-'" she mocked as she stepped in front of him to inspect the damage but as she did, her mouth in the shape of an 'O' as she took in the sight before her.

"Bass..." Blair warned, unable to turn to look at his face just yet but allowing him to place his head against her barely covered shoulder.

"Waldorf..." he mimicked with a smirk.

"I think you spelt pancake wrong..." she swallowed hard, barely able to contain her laboured breath.

"I don't think I did." He confirmed.

Frowning, Blair felt his hands waver from her waist and turning to see his absence, she was presented with nothing other than _her_ Chuck Bass in nothing but a silk robe, kneeling on one knee as he held out the most exquisite ring Blair had ever seen.

"Chuck-"

Cutting her off, Chuck took her dangling left hand and kissed her palm before looking up to his beautiful stranger.

"I threw myself into your life and you let me. You are the only woman who has ever seen the real me, you're a mystery and have been from the moment I met you in that bar. I've seen your flaws and I have seen your perfection-"

"I do not have flaws!" She added with a sarcastically shocked laugh.

"Oh you do...!" He grinned widely before continuing.

She didn't argue but shook her head with a giggle as she listened further.

"You drive me insane but despite all of your bad bits, you know all of mine and I love you, Blair Waldorf and it occurred to me that I would rather spend the rest of my life fighting and going crazy in love with you than be Chuck Bass alone. I'm not Chuck Bass without you. Blair Cornelia Waldorf…pancake expert… and the love of my life, will you marry me?"

She smiled so hard she thought she might burst. She had never seen him look so beautiful.

"Chuck Bass... I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" She grinned as he tilted his head to the side.

"I have done for a long time. I knew from the very first moment I had you in my arms…beautiful stranger that you were…" He raised his eyebrow in a teasing challenge.

"Do you know what _you _are getting yourself into?"

"I'm Blair Waldorf, of course I know what i'm getting myself into! And besides it's too late to back out now even if I wanted to…" She shrugged in defeat.

"How so?"

"I've come accustom to all your bad habits and they don't bother me anymore. I'm passed the point of return and I don't even care. I love you and I couldn't imagine anything better than fighting and making up with you for the rest of our lives." She grinned as she stroked his cheek adoringly, presenting her hand proudly toward him.

"And well…I need someone to keep my feet warm at night…" She shrugged playfully.

"Is that a yes?" He laughed lightly.

"Yes!" she sang as he slipped the ring on her finger, the perfect fit.

She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't happy. This place, him, them. It was their world and as twisted and disfunctional it was at times, she loved the simplicity of their monthly ritual and the feeling she felt when he looked at her. Butterflies.

Kissing her finger and the rock that dressed it, he sealed the deal as he stood up and pulled her to him so she was flush against him.

As her perfectly turned up lips neared his, he spoke one more.

"Hook...line...sinker..." He swore as his lips claimed hers in one final plea of confirmation.

Two Beautiful strangers. She was his, he was hers. Always.

Fin.

* * *

><p>AN: I again, apologise for the 2 weeks wait and if this was a shit ending but I wanted it to be light and fluffy not angsty and depressing like GG has turned into.

I want to **thank** everyone who reads this and everyone who reviews every chapter without fail even when I have been inconsistent with updates. This story didn't go the way I had originally planned and I know there are a lot of loose ends to tie up still but that just means I can add to this story, make a sequel/one-shot based on this if I choose to and I think it just gives you all a little bit of imagination to what actually went on…besides, this story was supposed to be a bit mysterious!

Ps. You may be puzzled to Serena's intentions, but I meh! Good! Hahah! I wanted to blag you all a little so I did just that!

As a final goodbye to this story, would **love** to know what you thought and again, **Thank you.** You all make my writing worth it.

Maybe a new one-shot or multichapter fic coming soon? :) Suggestions and ideas always welcome.

_Alicia, Edlover, anifaraysitis, Sofia. __N, G, Kels, Cassidy001_ – THANK YOU! To all of you I can't reply to on PM! Hope you all enjoyed it and can't wait to hear what you thought! :D **Much love!**


End file.
